Unova Academy!: Where Opportunities Await
by CoffeeTarts
Summary: Unova Academy: Where trainers, rangers and everyone alike travel to battle and learn. What'll await Sammy Riverdale? Will she meet new friends? Find her brother? Find possible.. dangers?  HIATUS
1. Chapter one

Chapter 1 ; _"She just wanted to hear the m.u.s.i.c}"_

_Huff. Huff. Huff._

"SH-" The brunette's words were cut off as stalagmites and rock fell and now cut off yet another path for her escape. Brown eyes darted back and forth, searching.

All exits were blocked off in the dank cave. The only lights available through the miniscule cracks, provided by the Volbeats and the Illumise that flew around outside. It was almost like they were creating an alluring, dim ballroom dance.

Minus the ballroom.

"Ombra!" Her panic stricken voice gained no reply.

Her Mightyena probably was able to get out.

_Thank Arceus.._

She reaches down to check inside her messenger bag.

No flashlight. No food. No water.

_SHOOT._

She lost it during her sprint away from the angry Onix and Loudreds earlier in her exploration inside the cave.

Suddenly, she screams. The stalagmites start tumbling down _aga-_

_!_

"WAHH," Arms flailing and brown hair a mess, Sammy Riverdale rolled off of her bed and onto the hardwood floors.

You could say her fall was broken by the Lotad carpet below.

Barely.

"Jeesh,.." She groans, sitting up slowly. Her hand darts to her nightstand, groping around for her black rimmed glasses.

"Aha!" Sammy grins, putting them on. Blinking once, she glances at her Skitty alarm clock. "…"

A few seconds of silence.

"OH, _CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUD_!"

It was flashing red. Almost tauntingly.

"Mew! Mew!" It mewled, indicating the time on the clock : 9:35.

She had about half an hour to grab her stuff and get on the boat for the Unova Academy.

"Oh my Arcues, dad's gonna KILL ME," Sammy got up as fast as you could say ' I'm gonna be a Pokemon master!' 5 times. "crud, crud, crud.." Grabbing her hairbrush from her nightstand, she started brushing her hair, but at the same time she was browsing for clothes.

"This'll do,.." She reached out, snatching her checkered orange and black hoodie, yellow tank top, black shorts and her black casket hat. Unfortunately, all was dropped when her Mightyena bounded through the door.

Yellow eyes darted around before locking onto his trainer. "Mighty!" Almost grinning, Ombra tackled Sammy down. "GAH. Ombra!"

Speaking of Ombra, he was wagging his tail, grinning once more as Sammy was buried under a pile of her clothes.

"You evil Mightyena..,"  
>"Yena!" A bark of protest.<p>

"… Sure, bud, sure."

Ombra smiled a sort of goofy smile, tilting his head a bit before barking. He shoved his head under the pile of her clothes, soon coming out with a pair of orange headphones.

"Oh, those! I couldn't leave home without those! And my MP3's still connected to it, yes! Thanks bud!"

Meanwhile, her father glanced at the wooden stairs to her room. "Jeesh, I wonder what's taking her so long..," Sighing, he checks the clock on the wall. " Sammy! You're going to be late! Hurry up!"

Almost instantly, she bounded down the stairs, Ombra trotting behind her. Almost a dramatic entrance, if I do say so myself.

"I'm here, dad," She held out her arms, flailing them frantically. "I'm here! I'm not dead!"

"And I'd never wish that in a million years. Here," He turned around from the t.v, placing a plate of toast, eggs and bacon infront of her. "eat before you have to leave me forever."

Ah, scarcasm. It ran in the family.

Sammy rolled her eyes, snatching the piece of toast on her plate before sticking part of it in her mouth. She chewed a few times before speaking. "Ifs honly fer a feh a fewh months.." Translation? "It's only for a few months.."

"I know, I know," he waved his hand, as if ushering her off. "now get going, sweetie, before I start crying. And Ombra,"

The Mightyena perked his ears up, blinking.

"take good care of my baby, please." ".. Yena!"

Finishing up her toast, she brushes her hoodie off. "I'm heading off now dad. Love you.. I'll call regularly."

"You better. And if you find a boyfriend there, I'm coming right over and kicking his sorry b-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, dad. Doubt that's happening. Bye.." She gave her dad a long hug before shutting the door behind her.<p>

Sammy took a deep breath, taking in the salty sea air of Mossdeep City in Hoenn. She adjusts her glasses before smiling down at her starter Pokemon. "Okay, Ombra. You ready? It's time to do some hardcore studying and battling. Unova Academy!"

He barked, grinning at her.

Oh, he was more than ready.

"_And if you know, how do you get up from an all time_ l- SH- OW."

Sammy was enjoying her music with her headphones on, singing just _fine_ 'till she bumped into someone.

A _particularly unique_ someone.

But that was just when Sammy dropped her Trainer Card and Unova Academy entrance form,

Which is required to board the ship.

END chapter 1.

A/N: Okay, here I go, starting a Pokemon story. SMH. So original, so original, 'Unova Academy' /shot/. OH, and the song is 'All Time Low' by The Wanted. Check it out! ;3

OH, RIGHT, OC FORM. :'D

Name; {Nicknames, too, if any!}

Age;

Gender;

Occupation applied as; {ex; student, teacher, etc.} and as a trainer, ranger, etc.

Unova Academy year? ; {ex 1st *freshman}

Reason for attending Unova Academy?;

Xtransceiver color;

Hometown; {Town ; Region}

Appearance;

Clothes; {Alright, here it goes. You guys can customize the colors and add anything extra on, but the UA Uniform for girls will be a traditional skirt, white blouse and a tie, but boys will be the long pants and a white polo. Like I said, add your guys' twists. ;) ) [ Clothes would be ; UA uniform, swim wear, sleep wear, formal and casual! ]

Personality;

Pokemon; {Up to six ; no legendaries. You guys should have one Pokemon out at all times though. School permission granted. :3 }

Bio;

Crush/Love interest?: {random OC, an OC, or a series character?}

Anything extra?;

Example ! (Intro to my OC. :3 )

Name; Sammy Riverdale {Nicknames?; Sam}

Age; 15

Gender; Female

Occupation applied as; Student ; Trainer

Unova Academy year? ; 1st year ; Freshman

Reason for attending Unova Academy?; To carry out being a trainer, or consider being a ranger. And to make a fresh start ; explore Unova.

Xtransceiver color; Orange

Hometown; Mossdeep City ; Hoenn

Appearance; Brown hair that goes past her shoulders a bit ; straight, but also a tad wavy. Brown eyes ; wears black rimmed glasses.

Clothes; Girls' uniform; The UA White blouse and black tie with a black skirt. Extras; She wears a black vest over her blouse, keeps her headphones around her neck.

Personality; Bubbly, to say the least. Calm, too. She can get a little too hyper when she has any amount of sugar, though. So watch out. She loves having fun and is up to new things.

Pokemon; Ombra – {Mightyena} M.

Adeleid – {Swablu} – F.

Dusky - {Duskull} – M.  
>Victor - {Zangoose} – M.<br>Ophelia - {Illumise} – F.  
>Zeref - {Grovyle} – M.<p>

Bio; Lives with her father ; At the age of 7, her parents split up. Sammy has a younger brother named Danny {he was 6 when they split up}. Her father took custody of her while her mother took Danny. They haven't seen each other since. Maybe he'd be attending the academy? Who knows. She just wants to find him again one day.

Crush/Love interest?: We'll see. A random OC for now.

Anything extra?; She has her headphones around her neck all the time. Loves music. Has a love for singing.. secretly. Loves marshmallows and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Is a sucker to bribery with candy.

And finally, what's on the letter!

_Dear Mr/Ms _ _,_

_We hereby deliver you this letter in recognition of your acceptance to the nationwide known academy of Unova. This letter is required to be kept with you at all times, for if you lose it, you may not be able to board the ship that is docking at Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region. It is very important you pack all of your belongings to a maximum of 3 bags, along with the supplies and items that will be listed below. As a privilege, students are allowed to keep one of their Pokemon out on campus with them at all times. _

_On your first day, you shall be receiving an Xtransceiver. The color, of course, is selected upon your choice. It is urgent that you keep this turned on and have it with you at all times, in case of emergencies. We assure your utmost safety at Unova Academy._

_Be sure to be on time for the ship at 10:30 AM on May 7__th__ for boarding._

_Our best regards as we await your arrival at Unova Academy._

_Your truly,_

_Juniper_

_SUPPLY LIST;_

_Clothes ; Your uniform, sleep wear, swim wear, formal wear and casual for vacations and such. Extra clothes accepted._

• _Trainer ID card for identification_

• _Bag/backpack full of your needed school supplies and another bag/backpack of traveling supplies {needed for training in your in Battling 101, depending on wether you applied for as a trainer, ranger, coordinator, breeder, etc._

• _Your Pokemon, of course_

_Extra;_

_Upon arriving, you will be escorted to the welcoming ceremony and afterwards, your dorm leaders shall lead you to your dorms._

_We can't wait for your arrival!_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2; _"I didn't sneak on. I just got on without you knowning, duh."_

* * *

><p>Recap: "<em>And if you know, how do you get up from an all time<em> l- SH- OW."

Sammy was enjoying her music with her headphones on, singing just _fine_ 'till she bumped into someone.

A _particularly unique_ someone.

But that was just when Sammy dropped her Trainer Card and Unova Academy entrance form,

Which is required to board the ship..

* * *

><p>The glasses wearing brunette was situated on the ground now, groaning in pain. She was currently rubbing her sore behind, as her stuff and luggage was strewn around in the area.<p>

"Crap.. sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.."

A voice across from her sounded very apologetic.

Sammy blinked, looking up to see a girl about her age standing over her. Her hand was held out, a frown strung across her lips. "You alright?"

She could only muster a nod before taking the stranger's hand as she was pulled up.

"Yeah.. actually, it was my bad. Are you hurt?"

The girl who helped her up shook her head, brushing some of her dark brown layered hair behind her right ear. "No, I'm fine. I'm Maikee by the way, nice to meet you. Glad to know you're not hurt."

Her hand was held out again, but this time it was for a handshake. And she wasn't frowning. She was smiling.

"I'm Sammy. Thanks for helping me up!" Grinning, Sammy shook her head before bending down to pick up her messenger bag and belongings, putting them back in their places.

Maikee rubbed her arm, laughing nervously. "Oh, jeesh, sorry 'bout the mess. My little Furret scampered off, so I had to find her before we boared,"

As if on cue, the aforementioned Furret popped out from behind Sammy's suitcase. That caused her to jump from surprise.. and shriek loudly."Oh my Arceus!"

"….." Soft giggling could be heard from Maikee as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I-I'm sorry.. Furret loves sneaking up on people.."

"Gah,.. it's alright." She held her heart, taking a deep breath before picking up her suitcase. "I think it's about time we get onto the boat,"

"Yeah, you have a point there. C'mon Furret!"

Both of the girls got in the long line to board the enormous ship, to which was heading to Castelia City.

With the acceptance letter left behind on the floor.

Or was it?

It was.

'till another brunette girl with blue eyes picked it up.

"Huh. 'Sammy Riverdale', huh? Guess we should get this back to her so she can get in, eh, Quilava?"  
>The Fire-type nodded, hurrying off with it's trainer.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry miss, but you can't get on."<p>

"What? But I have my letter!"

Seems like Sammy's arguing with the security guard in front of the boat. Grumpy trainers, along with confused ones mumbled behind her.

She ignored them, though, glaring at the guard. He just kept calm, staring her down.

"If you have your 'so-called' letter, then take it out. Along with identification."

"Fine,.." Muttering some.. colorful words under her breath, she dug into her messenger bag.

Maikee glanced at her before heading onto the boat, on a different entrance.

Ombra, on the other hand, growled lowly at the guard, but soon stopped when he noticed the guard's Growlithe growling back.

But both of the Pokemon's attention were turned to Sammy when she began freaking out.

"What? But I just had it! I could've sworn it was in here!-" '.. Oh, crap.'

Cue flashback from bumping into Maikee.

The guard seemed annoyed by now, uncrossing his arms. "Seems like you don't have a letter. No letter. No entrance. C'mon, young lady."

"Hey, wait!-"

The brunette was cut-off when the guard grabbed her by the hoodie collar, dragging her to the back of the line.

Oh, that didn't stop her from screaming loudly and making a scene, of course.

Out of the thousands of students in the line, one particular girl with blue eyes and blonde hair stared at her for a few seconds before speaking up. "HEY! Mr. Guard! Could you come here for a second? I have a problem."

The man in uniform glanced at her before stopping. He let go of Sammy for a moment, giving her direct orders. "You. Stay here." And then, he walked over.

Sammy twitched, glancing at the girl. But what she saw surprised her slightly.

The girl was grinning, mouthing something. 'Get on the boat, silly. I'll explain later.'

She gave no hesitation, running immediately.

* * *

><p>"The air feels like, huh, Foxy?" Anyone could tell the male voice was grinning.<p>

The teenager was leaning over a more secluded area on the UA boat, having got on earlier than most of the students.

Foxy, the Zorua glanced up at his trainer, nodding.

"Yeah, feels like last year all over again. Almost time to check-in to our room,"

"Rua."

Across from him, a raventte girl was seated on a beach chair, leaning back. In her hand was a thick bound novel. You couldn't see the title from afar, but you could tell right away it'd be a good book.

Curious black eyes blinked, glancing at the Pokemon situated on the ship's rail. "She looks like a first year, Foxy."

"Zorua."

"I think so too. Hey, you!"

Green eyes glanced up from the novel, curiously eyeing the boy.

"Yes?"  
>"You're a first year, right?" Not giving her time to answer, he plopped down next to her on the other chair, grinning. "I'm Chase. Chase Muffett, second year. I can show you around when we get to UA, if you want."<p>

She closed her book after gingerly placing a bookmark to save her place. "I'd appreciate that, sure, thank-you.." Her voice was soft spoken as she cocked her head to look at him. "I'm Alexis Lemmings."

"Alright! I'm callin' you Lexie."

'Lexie' blinked again. "No one outside of my family calls me that.. but, sure.."

"Well, it's almost check-in time. I'll catch ya' later, Lex-Lex."  
>And like that, Chase was off, hands in pocket, Foxy situated on his head. He was whistling when he left.<p>

All Alexis could see was the back of his head, his long brown hair before he disappeared down the stairs.

Alexis sweatdropped, shaking her head. ".. You can call me 'Lex-Lex' too.. sure.."

* * *

><p>"Meeeeeeeeeeeeel! Mel! Wait up, Meeeeeeeeeeeeeel.."<p>

Waving her arm, a dark blonde haired girl whined, trying to catch up to her blue-eyed, ravenette friend who was a few yards in front of her on the ship's deck.

Sighing, she turned around, hands on hips. "Evelyn, c'mon. We need to go check-in."  
>"I knowww.. I was distracted by some girl screaming outside!"<p>

"I'm sure the screaming'll die down, now c'mon!"  
>"…" Evelyn paused for a bit, stopping, as her Snivy, who was named Naga, caught up to her.<p>

Mel, (of which was short for Melissa), cocked an eyebrow. "What're you staring at, Evelyn?"

Shaking her head, she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Your purple streaks distracted me."

"Pshk, whatever. Let's go!" Grabbing her wrist, Mel began sprinting to the large, circular counter located in the middle of the ship's deck to get in line with the other UA students.

"God the line is long.."  
>Mel 'tch'ed, letting go of Evelyn's hand when they made it.<p>

"No kidding." A voice behind them spoke. Evelyn's head snapped back to stare at a tall boy with scarlet eyes. He adjusted his glasses, looking irritated. "I just got here and everyone's been piling up like a school of Feebas."

"Sure seems like it." Mel nodded in agreement as Evelyn was quiet.

She was shy, when it came to new people.

The boy nodded, smiling a bit. "I'm Ty, nice to meet you guys."  
>Melissa returned the smile. "I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel. This is Evelyn."<br>The blonde waved shyly, a shy smile on her lips.

"So, did you guys hear about a sneak-on on the ship?" Ty changed the subject, looking at the clock.

"A sneak-on?" Blinking, Melissa was curious.

"Oh! I think he means from the girl who was screaming earlier!" Evelyn suddenly broke into the conversation, smiling wider now.

Shy, be gone!

"Yeah, I heard it was a girl." Ty tapped his foot, frowning. He was getting really impatient.

"Troublemaker?"

"Nah, she happened to lose her letter, but someone helped her sneak-on."  
>Evelyn grinned. "<em>Oooh, <em>this story's getting juicy. You think she got caught?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ty fixed his slicked back, dirty blonde hair a bit. "Nah. Then her efforts would've gone to waste."

"Oh, well, looks like we'll find out soon,. Hopefully. I love mysteries."

Melissa smirked a bit. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>"<em>Huff. Huff. Huff.<em> Oh my Arceus, we MADE it Ombra." Sammy whispered to her Mightyena quietly, trying to catch her breath behind a wall on the second floor.

Ombra nodded, his yellow eyes glancing around, on the look-out.

A finger tapping her shoulder made her jump and shriek, though.

The brunette covered her mouth, spinning around.

Flustered, sapphire eyes stared at her with concern. "Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You alright? You look like you just got chased down by an army of Galvantulas.."

"Ah, no. It's all cool. I just thought I was alone up here." She uncovered her mouth, sighing in relief. "I thought you were a security guard or somebody."

The teenage boy who had scared her took a step back, cocking an eyebrow. "What're you, a thief or something?" His tone could be described as teasing, as did his smirk.

She rolled her brunette eyes. "Uh, no. I'm a serial killer."  
>He winced. "Ouch. Looks like I'm screwed for running into you. Don't kill me!"<p>

"I might smack you silly for scaring me, but I won't kill you.. yet. Just sleep with an eye open."  
>A chuckle came from the boy as he stuck his hand out, smiling. "I'm Kenneth. Nice to meet you, Ms. Murder."<p>

"I'm Sammy Riverdale- wait, you look familiar .. have we met before?" Her brunette head cocked to the side, staring at Kenneth.

He shrugged, withdrawing his hand after she shook it. "Maybe. I dunno. You look familiar, too."

She shrugged back. "Eh. Nevermind, then. Why're you on the second floor?"

He pointed at himself. "Looking for the check-in counter."

"Ooh, me t-"  
>All of a sudden, a furious sounding voice boomed over the ship's PSA system.<p>

"Attention, Unova Academy students, I repeat, attention Unova Academy, we have a stow away on the ship. I repeat, we have a stow away on the ship. If any of you spot a short-"

Sammy twitched, fists clenched.

"brunette girl who has a Mightyena accompanying her, please report to the ship's captain, crew or a guard immediately. Thank-you."

Kenneth glanced at her. "So you're not a killer, but you're a stow away."  
>She nodded. "Pretty much."<p>

"You don't seem so bad, so, wanna tell me your story?"

"Lost my letter after bumping into my friend, Maikee. I don't know where it is now. This girl outside helped me get on by distracting the guard."  
>Nodding, Kenneth ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Alright, I'll help hide you then," He grinned. "at a price."<p>

She gulped. ".. Deal."

* * *

><p>As the PSA was made, a Charmeleon stared at the check-in counter. It was a green haired teenager's turn to check-in.<p>

He looked down at his Pokemon with laid back blue eyes. "Sneak-on. Cool huh, Flare?"

"Char."  
>"Heh, I wanna catch this 'so-called' criminal. Up for a game?"<br>"Meleon."

Oh, let the games begin.

END of chapter 2;

A/N; PHEW. I hoped that wasn't rushed on putting everyone who submitted an OC in for now! (:

If there were any problems with me describing your OC, feel free to give me your imput in review or PM!

Oh! I also forgot Sammy's clothes in the last chapter!

Swim wear; An orange two-piece bikini ; A Pikachu on the corner of the right hip of her bikini bottom

Sleep wear; A simple black night gown that has straps on the shoulders. A Duskull sleeping cap she wears on her head.

Formal; A strapless, red dress that is a tad frilly on the bottom. She wears a white, short sleeved cardigan over it along with black flats. During formal occasions, she also adorns a crescent moon necklace.

Casual; A black tanktop under an open black and orange checkered jacket. Black shorts and yellow Converse.

Some notes;

Who's the mysterious girl with the Quilava?

And the girl who helped Sammy sneak on?

We'll find out in Chapter 3 ;)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3; _"Let the games begin!"_

* * *

><p><em>Recap: <em>As the PSA was made, a Charmeleon stared at the check-in counter. It was a green haired teenager's turn to check-in.

He looked down at his Pokemon with laid back blue eyes. "Sneak-on. Cool huh, Flare?"

"Char."  
>"Heh, I wanna catch this 'so-called' criminal. Up for a game?"<br>"Meleon."

Oh, let the games _begin.._

* * *

><p>Okay, being dragged around by the wrist with a hat that was bigger than her head to 'hide' wasn't exactly what Sammy called 'fun'. I mean, she could barely see, too, since it was covering half of her head.<p>

.. Or, maybe it was. It was like a fun little game of 'Cat and Mouse'.

Kenneth was currently leading her through the ship's more lower levels, trying to get past the many guards above.

"You're not gonna stuff my dead body in a storage box if you kill me, right?" He was trying to lighten up the mood, sapphire eyes glancing at brown ones.

The brown ones rolled. "No, dear Kenneth, I'm going to put you in a body bag and throw you overboard to the Sharpedos!"

He winced. "Ah, what a nice way to go.."  
>"You better believe it."<p>

"Hm, now I wonder if she really needs this letter," 15-year old Briana sighed, flipping Sammy's acceptance letter to the back. Her finger traced over the seal as bright blue eyes scanned the lines.

".. Should we open it?"

Her Quilava hopped onto the spot on her bed next to her, blinking curiously.

She glanced at him, brushing her brown hair behind her ear before slowly peeling the seal-

That was before loud pounding sounds on her door brought her attention to it. "Open up! We need to do a room check!"

Briana sighed, shoving the letter in her pillowcase before getting up to ease open the door half way. "Look, I don't have anyone in my roo- Hey!"

She was gently shoved out of the way by two burly guards dressed in dark blue uniforms with the UA emblem on them. They both received icy glares as she brushed herself off. "You can't just shove me out of the way! That's harassment!"

The only reply she received was a UA officer badge shoved in her face as they began looking through her small ship room.

".. Tch. JERKS."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the cruise ship, a certain blonde haired girl was walking around on the ship. She sighed to herself when the PSA went out. "She really got herself into some trouble, didn't she?.. or wait, I'm the one in trouble. I have no CLUE where I'm at.."<p>

Rosalie Evans looked around, sighing once again in defeat. But that doesn't mean she was going to give up. She shut her mouth, chewing on her cherry flavored bubble gum and popped it before continuing on.

"She better be thankful, because when I get my hands on her, oh, there's going to be some gratitude I deserve.."

"Attention, students of Unova Academy, our estimated arrival time for docking in Castelia City is roughly another day. We will be docking at around noon tomorrow. Please enjoy the activities on the boat for now, such as battle traning, swimming and such." That was the second PSA made roughly around 1:15.

Well, at least everyone had something to do, now.

Melissa, Evelyn and Ty sure knew what they'd do.

"Solve that mystery!" Evelyn grinning, a hand on her hip. She was beyond excited. Ecstatic, most likely.

Ty rolled his eyes. "This isn't Scooby Doo, Evelyn."

"Oh hush, Freddy."

"I'm Ty."

"Freddy."

"Whatever, Velma."

Melissa smirked at the two, shaking her head. "C'mon. We better get going if we're going to catch her."

"Roger."

"Righty-o~"

* * *

><p>"<em>Thought you saw me wink, no? I've been on the brink, so, - <em>OOF."

Wow, this was like déjà vu, wasn't it?

Chase was on his way with Foxy to the battling gym on the third floor when he turned to corner, bumping into a teenager with a Charmeleon.

The Charmeleon scoffed, glancing at it's trainer.

"Aw, crap, sorry man." Chase brushed himself off, offering a hand to the boy with forest green hair, who blinked lazily at him. "Oh? Nah, it's my bad. Thanks, man."

Grabbing his hand, the boy got up, smiling slightly. "I'm Collin. Thanks again."  
>Chase shrugged. "Don't mention it. I'm Chase- hey, is he your bud too?" He nodded his head in another male's direction- wait, when'd he get there? (We may never know..)<p>

Collin blinked his blue eyes, turning around before smiling again. "Ah, yeah, that's Adam. Yo, Adam. Hurry up."

The boy, Adam, jogged up easily, blinking. "Is he headed to the gym, too?"

"Dunno," He turned to Chase. "are you?"

Foxy answered for him by grinning. "Rua!" Chase chuckled, patting Foxy on the head. "Yeah, we are. Guess I'll tag along with you guys, then."

" 'Kay. It's settled then. Let's go." Collin yawned, walking ahead of Adam and Chase with Charmeleon trailing behind.

The brunette of the trio cocked an eyebrow. "Huh. He's sure excited to go."  
>"Ha, yeah."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tch. Goin' through my room, messing up my stuff.. they've got some nerve."<br>Briana was still pretty pissed, reorganizing her stuff and all. They practically shredded her room into pieces. Quilava was helping her pick up her stuff.

"God, we would've gotten into more .. crud if they found the letter. We should just give the letter back..," Briana sighed, putting her suitcase next to her bed.  
>Her Fire-type nodded. "Quil."<p>

"I don't get why it's such a big deal, though, I mean seriously. Whoever gets in to UA deserves to get in – letter or not."  
>"Lava." Quilava nuzzled up against her leg, purring. She bent down to pet him. "I need to blow off some steam,.. let's go, Quilava."<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right way, Kenneth?" Sammy was starting to get unsure – a.) because she couldn't see and b.) because she was stumbling so easily.<p>

A squeeze on her wrist indicated for her to be quiet as the boy with messy black hair pushed open a door, leading to a deck on the back of the Unova Academy ship.

"Just a little farther,.." Kenneth mumbled, brushing the one silver streak in his hair out of his eye. "Sammy, just keep quiet for now."

"Bu-"

A loud voice interrupted, though. Although she couldn't see, she could tell the voice came from a few yards in front of them.

"HEY. You two,.. aren't you that stow away?" Apparently, the voice was masculine.

Sammy glanced up once, only to avert her eyes again. What she saw was a boy with a lanky build, high cheekbones. What stood out were his freckles and crew cut hair. His green eyes were set into a narrow glare, as if debating whether or not to do something about them.

Her male companion though, spoke up. He laughed nervously, patting the brunette on the back. "No, this is my younger brother – er, Sam. Say hi, Sam." Twitching, she raised her hand which was hidden under her hoodie's sleeves, waving once.

"Tch. I'm pretty sure that isn't a kid, dude. She's clearly a girl.. but if you want to get past me that badly, it isn't gonna be easy." To emphasize his point, he stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"What if we were to .. say, battle you?" Kenneth was making a suggestion, or wanting to make a distraction, to say the least. Standing next to him, Sammy tugged on his shirt, mumbling something to him. He nodded, smiling. "Or, my friend here can battle you."

Raising his eyebrow, the doorway blocker smirked. "Alright, shorty, c'mon."

"I'm not short, but okay,.. Kenneth, I'm keeping your cap." Her right hand reached up to readjust the baseball cap, twisting it around so the bill of it was on the back of her head. She brushed her right swept bangs back, smirking. "What's say one on one? If I win, we get through. If I lose, you turn me in."

He nodded, smirking back. "You're gonna lose though, just saying. C'mon, there's open space right out here," After pointing behind him, he turned around, leading both of the trainers outside.

Sammy had to shield her eyes from the sun shining above – boy, it was hot that day. Kenneth took a deep breath, raising his hand. "I'll be the ref." Ombra sat down next to Kenneth, eyeing his trainer protectively.

"Alright," The boy with the crew cut hair took his place on the right side of the deck , opposite to where his opponent stood. His hand reached into his pocket for a Pokeball. "You ready, shorty?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sammy picked the Pokeball that was 4th down on her messenger bag's strap. It was small in her palm, but once she pressed the white button in the middle, it expanded until it was the size of a baseball. And that Pokeball was currently home to a reeved up Zangoose.

"Let's go, Victor!" The Pokeball was tossed high into the air as a flash of white light slowly formed into the shape of a Zangoose. Soon enough, Victor was out, neutral and calm. "Zangoose,.."

"Huh. Not bad. Alright, let's go, Luna!" From his side, after taking out his Pokeball, was an Umbreon. Luna stood proud and calm next to her trainer, ears twitching.

Kenneth stood in between both trainers, smiling lazily. "Good, nice and quiet. We won't attract any attention,.." He cleared his throat, "Sammy Riverdale will be using her Zangoose, Victor, while," He nodded at the boy.

"I'm Dougan Maddox." He pointed at himself, smirking.

Nodding once more, Kenneth continued. "Dougan Maddox will be using his Umbreon, Luna. May the battle begin!" And he stepped back.

Sammy smirked confidently. "Your move first, Dougan, 'cause you're gonn a be a losin'." He rolled his eyes. "That, was by far, a stupid rhyme. Alright, Luna, start off with a Quick Attack!"

Luna didn't even let Dougan finish his sentence before charging off with lightning fast speed, heading straight towards the Zangoose. Victor blinked once, moving quickly to the side to dodge.

Victor's trainer grinned. "Victor, hurry and use Slash!"

Nodding, his claw went to slash at the Eevee evolution, but missed when she made a getaway using her fast speed.

"What'd I tell ya', shorty?" Dougan called out from the other side of the field, seeming overly confident. Too confident.

Sammy scoffed, crossing her arms. "Whatever. Vic, use X-Scissor!" And off he went, running at the Umbreon.

That is, until a large Dragonite and Electivire got in the way. And two very pissed off teenage girls, too.

Maikee rubbed her temple, in annoyance. "Didn't you guys know you guys can't battle unless it's in the battle gym? Sheesh, rule breakers. And you!" She pointed at Sammy, frowning. "I almost thought you didn't get on the ship."

"Oh, she got on alright," Rosalie spoke this time, crossing her arms. "I helped her get on by distracting the guard and got lost on the ship trying to find her."

Both girls glanced at each other before staring at Sammy, speaking in unison. "You're in a lotta trouble, girly."

END Chapter 3 ;

A/N: Whoop. Sammy's screwed. XD How're you guys liking the chapters so far? Too short? Too long? Hard to read? Etc.? Care to put some imput or anything in the reviews?


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4; "Wait, WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Recap;<p>

Maikee rubbed her temple, in annoyance. "Didn't you guys know you guys can't battle unless it's in the battle gym? Sheesh, rule breakers. And you!" She pointed at Sammy, frowning. "I almost thought you didn't get on the ship."

"Oh, she got on alright," Rosalie spoke this time, crossing her arms. "I helped her get on by distracting the guard and got lost on the ship trying to find her."

Both girls glanced at each other before staring at Sammy, speaking in unison. "You're in a lotta trouble, girly."

* * *

><p>Sammy flinched, raising her hands up. "Alright, alright, I'm caught. But, I want some explanations, from the girl over there," She looked at Rosalie, frowning. "Why'd you help me when you knew you would've gotten in trouble with the guards or something?"<p>

Rosalie answered her simply: "Because, you didn't seem like you were sneaking on the boat to, oh, I don't know, steal our Pokémon or something, so," She shrugged her shoulders. "I helped you from the stupid guy who _should've_ checked the registration list _before_ he wouldn't let you on the boat."

Everything went all silent for a few minutes. Eventually, the silence was broken by a pissed off Dougan. ".. Wait, we wouldn't have had to go through all this crap to look for that pipsqueak over there and all this other stuff if that stupid guard CHECKED the dang LIST?"

"To put it simply, yes," Maikee nodded, crossing her arms. Her eyes locked onto her Dragonite. "Good job on finding them so fast."

In reply, her Pokemon smiled, giving a soft roar. It enjoyed the praise.

"Anyways, .." Kenneth broke through the argument, waving his hand. "this also started because she lost her letter, right? Why don't we just find it, show it to the ship's captain and get this all settled before we all get in trouble?"

Rosalie nodded her blonde head, sighing. She turned to the brunette, who had turned the baseball cap back around and was now fixing her hair. "Do you remember the last time you had your letter?"

She paused, thinking for a moment. Sammy put a finger to her mouth, looking up in thought. "Yeah, I do actually. Before I was heading onto the boat, I bumped into Maikee and my stuff flew everywhere. I think I dropped it then."

Now Maikee spoke up again, rubbing her arm. "Aha, yeah. So, it's kind of both of our faults along with the guard.. but, mostly the guard's, yeah..!" Nice save, Maikee Davis, nice save.

"Look, let's just find the letter, alright? This is giving me a headache," Dougan sighed, returning his Umbreon. "It's better than sitting here all day either waiting for it to pop out of nowhere or hit one of us in the face. So, c'mon." With that said, he began heading to the door leading off of the deck and back inside the more enclosed parts of the ship.

That was before the door was slammed open and hitting Dougan in the face. How ironic.

In the doorway, Alexis blinked her curious green eyes. "Um, sorry.. I was looking for the library?.."

Insert facepalm moment. Sammy was snickering though, saying something about 'karma, sucker' and whatnot.

Meanwhile, Dougan groaned. Poor guy was probably rubbing his red face.

Alexis spoke up again, frowning. "Ah, sorry again.. did I interrupt something?"

Maikee shook her head. "Not at all. We were just about to head out to look for something, too. We can show you the library if you'd like. This is my second year coming to UA, so I know the ship inside and out."

The ravenette smiled softly, nodding. "I'd like that, thank-you."

"It's settled then. Let's go!" Rosalie was already headed to the door, stepping over Dougan. Apparently, she'd lead the way!

Sammy, Kenneth and Maikee glanced at each other before following her, also stepping over Dougan. Only Alexis helped him because, well, she did shove the door at him.

* * *

><p>"Ah, yeah! Another one down!" Chase was grinning, his fist pumped into the air. Apparently, he had one yet another battle in the Battle Gym. The female trainer across from him nodded.<p>

"You beat me this time, but don't count on it happening again," She returned her Pokémon, probably heading to the Pokémon Center on the ship to rest up them up. Her pinkish-red hair brushed against him slightly as she walked past him.

Chase grinned wider, patting his Archen on the head. "Good job, Raptor. In no time we'll be getting stronger."

Meanwhile, Collin and Adam were both caught up in their battles. Adam was just about done with his, planning on grabbing a bite to eat. It was roughly slowly easing into evening now on the Unova Academy ship.

Collin was currently going up against a tallish boy, but there was something odd about him. He was totally quiet during the battle. It was as if his Pokémon knew what he was thinking and choosing their moves on their own. The even odder part? His clothes. He was wearing a beanie that covered most of his brown hair, sunglasses that covered his eyes and fingerless gloves. His top and jeans were mostly covered by a dusty brown cloak.

You could tell they were both struggling to overpower each other.

"C'mon Edge, Night Slash!" Collin clenched his fists as his Scyther charged at the Weavile in front of it. The Weavile, however, just smirked and moved to the side before knocking Scyther back with a Metal Claw. Scyther staggered back a few feet, but remained on it's feet. What Edge didn't expect, though, was an up close Dark Pulse right after he flew back. That sent him flying into Collin, knocking them both over.

Collin winced, catching his now fainted Scyther. "Edge! Are you okay buddy?" He was more concerned with his Pokémon rather than the trainer that just left the battling area. His Weavile 'tsk'ed before following after it's trainer.

'Jeez, what was that guy's issue?' Shaking his head, he returned Edge, heading to the Pokémon Center. 'He didn't talk at all – just let his Pokémon battle. That's just a little weird..'

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back his head a little, thinking. 'Maybe it's some telepathy thing or something.. or maybe they've just battled way too long and know each other well enough? I don't know,..' He shook his head walking through the center's sliding doors. This time, he spoke aloud.

"Woah, it's busy." His blue eyes blinked as he scanned for any free counter with a Nurse Joy at it. The only one empty was the one on the far right. And the far right he went. It was just a few feet before he walked up to the counter until he was beat to it by none other than Briana. She seemed less peeved than earlier. I guess she cooled off.

Collin raised his eyebrows, tapping her on the shoulder. " 'scuse me miss. You just beat me to healing my Pokémon."

Briana blinked, turning around just as she handed Nurse Joy her Poke balls. "Oh, I did? Sorry. I kinda just saw the empty space and walked to it."

He shrugged. "No worries. I'll just wait 'till you're done. You're surprisingly fast to get here before me, though. I mean I walked in before you, too," Collin gave her a goofy smile. "I'm Collin Greywald, at your service."

Briana stuck out her hand, the other on her hip. She returned the smile. "Briana. You can call me Bria."

The green haired teenager shook her hand, smiling wider. "Nice name, Bri-Bri."

".. Er, yeah, that works too." She sweatdropped. "Oh, wait," She suddenly reached into her pocket, taking out a certain UA letter. "Do you know anyone named Sammy Riverdale by any chance?"

Collin nodded almost immediately. "Yep! .. she's the stow-away!"

".. Well, I know that, but, as in, have you seen her? I need to give her her letter before she gets kicked overboard or something." Briana put it back into her pocket before anyone could see it in her possession.

"No problem. I was actually planning on finding her and questioning her myself," Collin smiled again. "wanna team up and find her?"  
>Briana held out her hand again. "Deal."<p>

* * *

><p>"Jeeeeeeeeez, this is taking forever!" Evelyn sighed as she threw her arms up in exasperation. Her, along with Ty and Melissa were on the ship's entertainment floor. And by entertainment floor I mean the arcade, coordinator mini contests, little shops and such.<p>

Melissa glanced at Evelyn, raising an eyebrow. She brushed her black hair behind her shoulder. "It hasn't been that long Eva-"

"Actually, it's been a few hours," Ty spoke up, looking at his wrist watch. He fixed his glasses again, looking ahead of them. "We've checked almost everywhere, excluding this floor and the library. So why'd we have to choose this floor?" His direction was directed at Mel, mostly.

She shrugged, fixing her purple streaked hair. "In all honesty, I don't know. You let Evelyn lead the way, you tell me."

"I thought she'd choose the libra- uh, oh. She found the Lilligant Boutique.."

Cue facepalms.  
>Melissa and Ty twitched before following their energetic friend into the very floral and sweet smelling store.<p>

Perfumes and lipstick and such were on display in small glass cases. In an instant, Evelyn was all over the place, hopping from stand to stand. "Oh~ this smells like Gracedia flowers~ and this smells like honey~"

"We'll be stuck in here forever,.." mumbled Ty. "I'm going to wait outside,.." turning on his heel, he walked out of the store before he choked to death.

Mel shook her head, "Suit yourself!" and followed Evelyn around the store.

Looking around wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

><p>Eventually, our dear Dougan woke up. With a huge migraine. He rubbed his aching head, glancing around. When he came too, it was late evening.<p>

He frowned, flexing his fingers a bit before getting up. The teenager brushed off his white wife beater shirt before opening the 'stupid door that hit him in the face', glancing around. Nobody seemed to be in the dark corridor.

Eh, he was just fine with that.

"Now to find that damn short stack and everyone else.. and when I get my hands on them," he scowled, beginning to walk in the direction to the more lighted areas of the UA ship. "they're so dead.."

All was quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet? Dougan didn't care. He actually enjoyed the silence for a while. He assumed everyone was either at dinner or doing their own thing, so he wasn't really sure where the group of 5 from earlier were. Too bad he was out cold so he couldn't hear that they were headed to the library then to find Sammy's letter.

Speaking of the group of 5 – now four, since Alexis is in the library – they had stopped by Rosalie's room..

"Sammy'll be staying with me for tonight," announced the blonde of the group. "all who object – besides you Sammy - , say 'I'."

Maikee shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "I'm totally fine with it. Kenneth should be too since she can't stay in a guy's room anyways. Right, Kenneth?" Her brown eyes eyed him carefully, since he looked like he was going to object.

"Ah, yeah, I'm cool with it too – I-I'm not some p-pervert or anything, don't worry!" The sapphire-eyed boy grew flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Maikee, then Rosalie and finally Sammy. "You can, um, keep my hat for a few days, yeah.."

Sammy grinned at him, nodding. "Thanks, Kenny! If you don't mind me giving you that nickname, of course."

"No, it's cool.. Ken's cool too. Just saying."

"Alright, then. Thanks for letting me stay with you Rosalie," She turned to her new female companion, smiling sheepishly. "I hope I don't get you into any more trouble. I promise I won't leave the room unless it's important. Hopefully we can work things out when we get to the UA tomorrow, neh?"

Fixing her half ponytail, she gave her a thumbs-up. "You had better stay in the room or I'm tying you up or something. Unless you wanna come with me to explore the ship. I have a few words to say to that knucklehead of a guard."

Maikee all of a sudden spoke up, pointing upwards. "Oh, right, speaking of exploring the ship, we should meet up again around midnight or something,"  
>"Like a secret ninja mission? Oh, gasp." Sammy liked to put in her own jokes now and then, just being random like that. And that joke made Maikee grin.<p>

"Yeah, something like that. So, let's all meet up on.."

"The ship's main deck?" Suggested Rosalie, who finished fixing her hair. Maikee nodded. "The ship's main deck. Sound cool guys?"  
>The remaining two nodded as Rosalie took out her room key, inserting it into the lock and twisting it. "See you guys then, then. C'mon Sammy,"<p>

Everyone else – Maikee and Kenneth – either went to their rooms or went to eat dinner *cough, Kenneth, cough*.

Sammy adjusted the baseball cap on her head, following her friend into her room before shutting and locking the door behind her.

The room's interior was similar to everyone else's room, although Rosalie's room had a bigger porthole window than most. I guess it was just one of those rooms on the upper levels, where no one could get water sprayed in their faces or something.

"Make yourself comfortable," Rosalie stretched, taking off her pink skater shoes before sitting on her bed. She stared at Sammy. "You have your luggage with you, right?"

She nodded, hesitating a bit before taking off the hat. Her brown hair was a bit messier than before – probably from running so much. Sammy fixed it shyly. 'She's so much more neater than I am – gah, how embarrassing..' "Can I call you Rose or Rosey, Rosalie? .. sorry, I have a habit of giving my friends nicknames."

"Whoever said we were friends?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow, making Sammy's heart stop before she grinned. "Just kidding. Of course you can, doo-doo head." She reached over, bonking the brunette on the head lightly with a .. mallet? (Where in the heck she took that out from, we may never know..) "You don't need to be so shy about it!"

Sammy rubbed her head, whimpering a bit before shaking her head. "Ha, sorry. I can't help it," She walked over to her suitcase, laying it down and unzipping it. "I brought a sleeping bag, so I'll sleep on the floor. Mind if I shower, Rosey?"

Laying down, she waved her hand, shooing her. "Go, go! My room is your room!"

Sammy hesitated again before picking up her clothes to change into. "Ah, thanks.. I'm sorry for being a burden."

"Don't worry, 'bout it Sammy. That's what friends are for," Rosalie smiled, waving her hand again. "Now, hurry up!"

"Aha, gotcha." And into the bathroom she went.

Rosalie waited to hear the satisfying click of the bathroom door and the water turn on before sitting up. She bent down to slip on her shoes again. 'I'll be back soon. Let her shower, Rosalie. Go explore the ship!' She had been itching the ship all evening, now getting the chance to.

"C'mon, Honchkrow.." she murmured softly, letting her trusted Pokémon out of his ball.

Honchkrow looked up at his trainer, cawing before hopping out the door, with her close behind.

The door shut silently behind her, without a sound.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 4;<p>

Woo. Rosalie's 'bout to go on her own mini adventure on the ship!.. at night. XD Kenneth's chowin' down, Maikee's probably relaxing!

Collin and Briana are also exploring the ship while Alexis is getting cozy in the library.

Chase is snoring in his room, if you guys were wondering. :3 Adam's gone back to the Battle Gym for the more nightly, heated battles.

Ty, Mel and Evelyn are still in the boutique! Dougan's still trying to find everyone!

You guys are probably wondering 'bout the mysterious guy Collin went up against, right? He's one of my OCs, but will be revealed later. ;D You guys can take a guess at who he might be, though! PM or review if you guys want! ('cause if you guys get it right, I might accidentally spoil the story. Keke.)

Sorry, If the story is going out weirdly. ;_; criticism is well welcomed! I'll improve that way! Such as if I'm too short on some OC scenes and such!

Thanks again guys! (x 3 /lotsoflove/


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5; Ninja Mission: Commence!

* * *

><p>Recap;<p>

Rosalie waited to hear the satisfying click of the bathroom door and the water turn on before sitting up. She bent down to slip on her shoes again. 'I'll be back soon. Let her shower, Rosalie. Go explore the ship!' She had been itching to explore the ship all evening, now getting the chance to.

"C'mon, Honchkrow," she murmured softly, letting her trusted Pokémon out of his ball.

Honchkrow looked up at his trainer, cawing before hopping out the door, with her close behind.

The door shut silently behind her, without a sound.

* * *

><p>"<em>And hey, sweetie, well I need you here tonight<em>." Sammy sighed, grabbing her soft, orange colored towel and climbing out of the shower. She glanced at herself in the mirror, grimacing.

"Ha, no matter how much I look, _that_ will never change, " She mumbled to herself, running her fingers over her mid back before shaking her head. "No need to dwell on the past."

Sammy quickly dressed herself, combing and blow-drying her hair before fixing it back to its usual right-sided bang style and putting on her Duskull nightcap. She opened the door and popped her head out. "Rosalie, I'm d- hey, where'd she go..?"

Brown eyes scanned around, without her glasses. In truth, she saw quite fine without them. She just needed them since she was slightly near sighted. Anyways, back to her situation.

"Poo! She's gone. C'mon Ombra," Sammy grabbed her headphones and tied her hair up. There, she didn't look like herself now, did she? I hope.

Ombra perked his ears up, getting up from his spot near his trainer's luggage before wagging his tail. "Yena!"

"Adventure time, I suppose," Sammy said. She grabbed Rosalie's spare room key and pushed open the door, looking around. No one was in sight.

Sammy shut the door behind her after grabbing a pair of flats from her bag. With a quick twist of her hand, she locked the door behind her.

Little did she know, she and Ombra weren't alone.

"Shit." Dougan Maddox had encountered yet another locked door. He was starting to get a little more than irritated, now. The freckle faced teen sighed, cracking his knuckles a bit before continuing down yet _another_ long corridor.

"Why does this ship have to have so many dang corridors? Life would be easier without t- oh, library."

He was almost grinning to himself in happiness before hurrying over to the large, golden doorknobs. The doors were fairly big, in comparison to Dougan.

He tested one of the doorknobs, a bit hesitant since it was so late at night – aha! They were open. Good.

With little force, he pushed open the door, popping his head in. "Yo! Anyb- FFFF-" What a surprise!

A book to the face really was a surprise, because out came a crying teenage girl followed by another boy, apologizing to her. Guess it was just a teenage break-up. They left Dougan where he landed, because he was out cold again.

Alexis looked up from her book in the farthest corner of the room, to the right. Her green eyes blinked before she realized what had just happened. "Oh! It's that guy. I wonder if he's okay?" she asked herself.

She shut her book, slowly walking over to him. Alexis sat down on her knees next to his unconscious body, poking him once. "Ah, unconscious. I'll call someone."

And she was so nice as to call a nurse, because that'd be the last migraine he'd want before they arrived at the UA the next morning.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, Ty, Melissa and Evelyn were continuing their search for the 'stow-away'. Why the basement? Ty decided to choose their next search spot. And Evelyn wasn't too happy.<p>

She shivered at the damp coldness of the basement. "It's really, really cold down here."  
>"Despite the machinery? I know," Mel commented, looking around the interior of the lowest level of the ship.<p>

"It _is_ a little creepy down here, you have to admit – not that I'm scared," Ty added to his sentence briefly before adjusting his glasses. Scarlet eyes seemed to be scanning the whole area. "This 'stow-away' seriously got us into some deep shi-"

"Shiz!" How kind of Evelyn to chime in and censor.

Ty sighed, shaking his head. "You didn't need to correct me, but, thanks, Eva."

"No problem," she answered with a big smile on her face.

Melissa shook her head at the other two, turning past a stack of boxes before crashing into another girl – one with a flashlight.

"Fudge!" "Crap!" They both cried out, landing in a sprawled mess. Melissa blew her hair out of her face before looking up at the girl who fell on her – a brunette.

The brunette waved, smiling a bit. "Aha, sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you. I was trying to find the exit. I'm Briana, by the way."

Melissa waved, staring at her. "I'm Melissa."

"I'm Evelyn, and this is Ty," Speaking of Evelyn, she was standing next to Ty about now, waving a bit less hyper.

Ty just nodded his head, just about when Collin popped in from behind Briana. "I'm Collin, yo, people."  
>Evelyn jumped back, a little scared. She hadn't expected Collin to pop out! "A-ah! I mean, hi!"<p>

Ty snickered, a bit. In truth, though, he was actually a little scared.

After the little encounter, Mel and Briana helped each other, brushing themselves off.

Mel glanced curiously at the brunette girl. "What're you guys going down here, in the dark?"

"We should be asking you the same thing," Collin replied for Briana, yawning a bit. He scratched his forest green head. "I mean, a group of three teens don't just go wandering around in a dank basement, no?"

Ty rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "Says the duo of two trying to be Sherlock and Watson."

"Oh! I loved that book series!" Evelyn grinned energetically.

Melissa plopped down on an abandoned box, thinking. 'It doesn't seem safe for any of our groups to be walking around on our own.'

"Are you saying we should go together? Even though we're, like, strangers?" Briana questioned the girl thoughtfully.

Mel nodded. "Wait, why are you guys down here?"

Collin spoke up, again. "To find the stow-away."

"Ah, us too!" Eva waved, jumping up and down.

The 14-year-old of the group stared at everyone before speaking up. "I guess our efforts are better with more people," Ty stated, brushing off his shirt. "Let's go."

He grabbed the flashlight Briana had dropped without another word, walking quite fast towards the exit of the basement.

What he wouldn't tell the group was the chill that ran up his spine while they were talking.

It didn't feel… safe.

* * *

><p>Adam Melendez was currently sitting in his room, lights on. His hands were working automatically to fix a Pokedex given to him earlier that day.<p>

You could say he was sort of like a Poke-tech, but not a nerdy one, at that.

Wiping his forehead, he put down the completed machine, smiling at his sleeping Buizel, also known as his best friend.

Adam patted his head before going to his bathroom to wash his hands and face. "Maybe I should take a walk," he spoke aloud, in thought as he turned on the bathroom light.

His thoughts were ripped away when he heard a distant scream, though. Hearing that, Adam bolted out of his room as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>A shrill, feminine scream rang through one of the ship's upper hallways. Guess who it was? Sammy! That's right!<p>

Ombra barred his fangs at the apparition that had terrified his trainer, glaring at the red eyes that glared back.

Sammy _was_ on her way to the ship's main deck when a sudden chill ran up her spine. It felt like eyes were trying to bore their gaze into her back. So, she happened to turn around to have a startling sight shoved into her face.

That's when she fell on her butt, screaming bloody murder.

"Oh my Arceus!" Her heartbeat was racing fast, her hand clutched to her chest.

Snickering came from the spot where the apparition was, as it slowly formed into something.

Ombra's growling became more vicious when a Gastly floated from where the scary sight had been made.

"Gastly," The Ghost-type Pokémon grinned down at Sammy, then at Ombra. Brunette hair popped out from the Pokémon, the figure chuckling. "Aha, gotcha good, huh?"

Chase Muffett, the second-year student at UA waved, now standing next to his Gastly, his grin just as wide. "I knew I'd catch you sooner or later!"

"What's everyone's obsession with trying to catch me lately?" Sammy twitched, getting up and brushing herself off. "You've got a lot of nerve, dude!" She walked right up to the taller brunette, poking him in the chest. Unfortunately, she only reached half of his chest.

He smiled in an amused manner at her, patting her head. "Ah, young people these days."

"I'm freaking 15, loser!" Sammy said, feeling anger at the boy.

"Really? Aha! I could've sworn you were 13!"

Sammy puffed out her cheeks, seemingly pissed off. As soon as she opened her mouth to protest, Kenneth, Rosalie and Maikee came running with a newcomer.

"Are you okay?" Maikee seemed out of breath, grabbing the short brunette by the shoulders and shaking her over and over.

"I-I'm f-fine! T-this g-g-guy here j-just s-scared me wi-with his G-G-Gastly!" Sammy stuttered, dizzy.

Rosalie sighed, tightening her ponytail. "I heard you had a record for scaring students, eh, Chase Muffett?" Seems like someone's been doing their UA homework.

The 15-year-old male waved, grin still present on his cheery face. "Aha, 'ello," he said.

Everyone stared at the Unova Academy prankster, a silence falling over the area. Hey, maybe you could even hear Sammy's scream still echo through the hall!

But her scream didn't only send Adam, running – who Kenneth knew because they met earlier on the boat, it also sent Melissa, Ty, Rosalie, Briana and Collin running as well.

The surprise was that they heard it from miles away. Guess she was that loud!

"Why would you try scaring this girl?" Melissa spoke up, cocking an eyebrow at Chase.

He shrugged. "I happened to be walking around and saw her snooping around – I thought she was, oh, I dunno," he smirked, "the stow-away, maybe?"

Sammy tensed up at his words, looking doe-eyed.

"And what if she's not?" countered Maikee. Her arms were crossed over her chest with her eyes set in a narrow glare focused on Chase.

"Then, my assumptions were wrong and I apologize for that," He waved his hand, as if dismissing the subject. "Someone that short was just easy enough to think they could sneak on the ship."

"Hey! I'm not short. I'm fun sized!" Sammy flailed her arms, glaring at the teenager.

He shrugged. "Then, you're the stow-away. Good enough?"

Collin spoke up, along with Adam simultaneously. "Ah, I knew it."

Briana stared at both of them. "Wait, how? She seems pretty unsuspicious to me," she said.

"Actually," Rosalie scratched her cheek, laughing nervously.

Adam raised an eyebrow. ".. She is, isn't she?"

"Um, I can explain myself," Sammy bit her lip before beginning her explanation.

* * *

><p>Approximately 25 minutes later, she had finished. It was about 1:45 AM and everyone was tired. Besides Evelyn, who was still energized. Maybe it was from the Machamp granola bar.<p>

Sammy was leaning against one of the UA ship's rails, seeming uncomfortable from the new arrival's eyes staring at her with curiosity, admiration or just confusion.

Ty shook his head. "I'm my opinion, the decisions made by the people running the ship are unjust and fairly stupid."

Briana nodded, agreeing. "They searched my room and torn it apart. It's stupid. It's like they weren't even looking for Sammy."

"Maybe they weren't looking for Sammy, exactly?" Collin blinked, considering something.

Rosalie nodded. "Maybe so. Oh, well. We'll find out tomorrow," she yawned. "I'm tired. And we're heading to the academy, so I say we get some rest."

"Oh, wait!" Briana suddenly remembered. She took out Sammy's letter from her back pocket, handing it to her. "I've been looking for you all over this ship to give this to you – I thought you might want it back," she smiled. "I wasn't going to turn you in or anything like that,"

Sammy stared at it, blinking multiple times before almost choking Briana in a hug. "Oh, thank-youuuuuuu!"

She coughed, nodding and gasping when the short brunette let her go. "No prob," she wheezed.

Evelyn pouted, crossing her arms. "Aw, man! The mystery is over."

"Thank Arceus," Ty shook his head, sighing. Collin poked the boy.

"Oh, don't be so poopy, Ty-boooooy, it's only the beginning of the night. So _many_things to do. "The green haired teenager grinned at Ty, waggling his eyebrows.

Ty grimaced, scooting away from Collin. "That makes you sound like a pedophile."

"Hey, I'm only a year older than you, you 14-year-old."

"How'd you know I was 14?"  
>"Good guess?" Collin sucked in a breath before smiling lazily. "I say we have some fun on this ship. They can't just let us come and go like ants."<p>

"Agreed," Briana started to form a plan, but Maikee beat her to it. "Hey, wait, where'd Dougan go? And oh, right, a plan. All night dining or karaoke?"

Sammy turned on her heel, laughing nervously. "Aha, um, I'm g-good! I'm gonna get some sleep. You guys have fun, okay? Nighty-night!" Everyone watched as she left, Ombra trailing behind her.

"Wonder what got her all jumpy?" Kenneth sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention, all Unova Academy students. We are about 15 minutes away from docking in Castelia City. Please pack all of your belongings in their respective bags and return your keys to the check-in counter. I repeat, pack your bags and return your keys to the check-in counter. Once we dock, you will all be escorted to Unova Academy, where Headmaster Juniper will greet you all. Afterwards, you will all be separated into your dorms: Cobalon, Virizion and Terrakion. You'll be introduced to your dorm leaders afterwards. Thank you for sailing with us and have a Poke-day!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Echk, that was so cheesy," Rosalie and Sammy were currently changed and were heading down to the main deck to turn in Rosalie's room key, chatting. "'<em>Have a Poke-day!'"<em>the blonde mimicked, shaking her head. "I am so glad we're getting off of this boat and onto land. Oh, sweet land!"

Sammy giggled to herself softly. "Yeah, I agree. I miss my land legs."

"And you might even get taller, shorty." Dougan had walked past the duo, a bandaged wrapped around his head. He seemed... irritated.

Sammy cocked an eyebrow. "What smacked you in the face? Your left hand?"  
>Dougan shot her a glare. "Oh, shut up," He grumbled, dropping his key off and heading to the docking zone.<p>

Ty, Melissa and Evelyn were already there, waiting patiently – almost. Evelyn was as jumpy as ever. "I'm so excited!"

Mel smiled softly at Eva. "I know you are – hey, don't fall off the rail!" She caught her friend before she fell overboard, sighing. Her eyes glanced at Chase, who was a few ways away. "Hm, wonder if he's plotting any pranks."

Speaking of Chase, he had a notebook out, grinning. Guess what he was penciling down? That's right, nicknames for all of his new-made friends.

"Melisa will be Melly, or Mel-Mel. Evelyn can be Evey, or Eevee, ha! Oh, and Sammy's The Short-Stack. Maikee can be Mai-Mai. Kenneth is Kenny-boy! "

Foxy shook her head, sweatdropping at Chase's hobby.

Adam, Collin and Kenneth were grabbing a bite to eat at McPika's in the food court before they got off the boat. Kenneth was starving. He held his stomach, since it was growling a lot. Kenneth pouted. "Long line…"

Collin patted his shoulder. "We'll survive, young one."

A little bit away from them, at a small counter, a group of three girls were chatting.

One seemed 13, and was sipping a smoothie. Her ponytail bounced up and down energetically when she talked. "I'm _so_ excited!"

The tall and tan brunette that sat across from her laughed, smiling. "Oh, Midori, you sure seem like you are. So are you, Luna."

The girl, Luna, brushed her silver hair behind her ear before smiling. "I guess you could say I am, yeah. What about you Riley?"

The brunette cocked her head a bit, blinking. "Ah, me? Yeah, I am! – Oh, look at that cuu-_uu_tie over there." Her eyes were looking in the direction of a tall, handsome teenager with messy brown hair and bright, blue eyes.

He was smiling and chatting with another male, who was neutral – messy black hair, dark brown eyes and black rimmed glasses.

"C'mon Guill, lighten up! We're almost there!" Daniel King patted Guillermo Samar on the back, grinning.

Guill cocked an eyebrow at him, sighing. "Finally," he paused, blinking and looking in the direction of Riley's table. He nudged Daniel with his elbow. "Hey, I think she's looking at you."  
>Daniel turned to Guill's direction, smiling at Riley. He winked at her before walking away, his friend following.<p>

Riley sighed dreamily, smiling to herself. "Oh, he winked at me!"

Luna shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Ah, love at first sight."

Midori cocked her head, blinking. "Hm, interesting."

* * *

><p>"<em>We will now be docking at Castelia City. Students, please make your way to the docking area now. I repeat, please report to the docking area now."<em>

And everyone calmly walked to the marked docking area – where, of course, there were security guards.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Sammy checked the clock wall, her hoodie pulled over her head to avoid attention. She was on her own for now, since she had lost sight of Rosalie and Maikee.<p>

Her yellow Converse tapped on the wooden floor of the ship impatiently. Brown eyes scanned the crowd – anxious.

Ombra was next to her, gazing up at her curiously. He moved closer to the letter in her hand, nuzzling it before pointing his head in the direction of the docking bridge. Sammy was up next.

The brunette quickly jogged over to the security guard standing next to the bridge and in the process, grabbing her luggage.

The man stopped her, cocking an eyebrow. "Letter and Trainer ID?"

Sammy tensed up, sucking in a deep breath before taking out her Trainer ID, flashing it to him before opening the letter and flashing that at him as well.

The guard nodded, pointing behind him. "Pass."

She smiled. "Thanks," and began walking down the bridge to land – that is, before the guard suddenly yelled out.

"Hey! Wait! You're the stow-away!" he shouted, which made everyone look. Sammy slowly turned around, staring blankly at the guard for a few seconds.

She grinned, flashing him a peace sign before jogging off to the different groups of students, waiting for the UA guides to come. Ombra ran after her.

The guard shook his head, sighing. ".. She'll be an interesting one... next!"

After roughly half an hour of waiting, numerous staff members from the Unova Academy arrived in three different buses – which would separate everyone into their different dorms.

Three dorm leaders stood at the entrance of each three buses either neutral, smiling at the students, or just plain cranky.

One, of which was Archer Pyre, the energetic dorm leader of the Cobalon dorm, located in the middle of the three buses.

The other, surprise, was Dougan Maddox, the seemingly cranky dorm leader for the Terrakion dorm. He held his clipboard lazily at his side, twitching.

Last but not least was Maikee Davis, dorm leader for the Virizion dorm. She was pretty neutral for now, but did offer smiles to the students.

And that's when the separation began.

* * *

><p>AN; /wipes forehead/ =A=, finally done with this chapter. I had to restart it since I was sooo smart as to accidentally delete all of it.

Sorry if I didn't capture your OC's personalities right!

And, be sure to leave me a review or PM me on which dorm you'd like your OC to be in. (: Thanks! If I don't get notice for which dorm you want your OC to be in, I'll just stick them in one of the dorms. If you'd like me to change it eventually, be sure to let me know!

And, OH!

Thanks to 3rdbase101 for betaing my chapter and for your help (x!

Along with Mew Mew Pachirisu and PeAcEwOlF and everyone else who helped me! I really appreciate it; thanks for the support!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6; FINALLY. It's Unova Academy Exploring Time!

Recap;

* * *

><p>After roughly half an hour of waiting, numerous staff members from the Unova Academy arrived in three different buses – which would separate everyone into their different dorms.<p>

Three dorm leaders stood at the entrance of each three buses either neutral, smiling at the students, or just plain cranky.

One, of which was Archer Pyre, the energetic dorm leader of the Cobalon dorm, located in the middle of the three buses.

The other, surprise, was Dougan Maddox, the seemingly cranky dorm leader for the Terrakion dorm. He held his clipboard lazily at his side, twitching.

Last but not least was Maikee Davis, dorm leader for the Virizion dorm. She was pretty neutral for now, but did offer smiles to the students.

And that's when the separation began.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this city is huge," mused Lessly Opalin while adjusting her purple Bulbasaur backpack. Her violet-blue eyes shone with curiosity as she stepped off of the Unova Academy boat. A few minutes ago, a guard was yelling at a said 'stow-away', but she paid no mind. She was talking to another student – one going by the name of Noah Wilson – and then separated with him once they docked. Now, she was on her own – minus the fact she could let out her Pokémon now, so her Ampharos was now out and walking with her.<p>

Lessly fixed her glasses, planning on heading with the group of people going to the Virizion bus, since her name was just called. She just stood in line, right behind a boy with shaggy black hair. Unfortunately, she couldn't see any of his face.

"Brady Lemmings?" Maikee Davis, dorm leader of the Virizion dorm checked him off the list when he walked up – the boy who was in front of Lessly.

"Lessly Opalin?" Maikee looked up, checking her off when she walked to the bus right after Brady. Everyone was excited and was already on the bus – except, our male friend here.

Brady smiled, moving his hair out of his left eye to reveal his also black eyes. He held out a hand to the newly accepted Virizion dorm student. "Hey, welcome to Virizion."

She blinked, taking his hand with slight hesitation – shy, maybe? "Oh.. thanks.. are you a second year?"

He shook his head, releasing her hand with a gentle grip after shaking it. "Nope! First year ; I applied since my sister did. Do you know her? Alexis Lemmings?"

"Ah, no, sorry. I didn't see her on the boat or out here yet – but I did hear her name be called for Cobalon."

Brady nodded, taking in the information. "Right, thanks. She doesn't know I enrolled, so that's for the best. C'mon, let's get on the bus,"

* * *

><p>"Hold on," She re-adjusted her backpack strap again before walking up the steps of the air conditioned bus. Thank goodness, because it was at least 97 degrees outside. Summer was rolling in fast.<p>

Lessly paused once, following Brady to a bus seat in the middle of the vehicle. "Mind if I sit with you..?"

"Ha, no! Not at all." He smiled warmly at her, letting her get in first to get the window seat. Afterwards, he took his seat. A Houndoom was seated near Brady's feet.

"Hey, Hooper, buddy," Brady bent down to pat his Houndoom's head, receiving a soft bark as a reply.

Lessly smiled softly at the two, but she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, why did you wait for me?"  
>His answer was simple. "I wanted you to be my first friend here."<p>

The bus was just that big, allowing trainers and Pokémon to relax comfortably on the ride to the inner parts of Castelia City to the UA. Everyone was chatting and having a good time on the bus, but it'd take a while before they could get to Unova Academy, since the other dorms were having some trouble..

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, I don't have all day," Dougan was in a bad mood most of the time – and the pain killers weren't helping at all. Stupid, lying labels. He made a mental note to throw them out later.<p>

Dougan sneered at the 15-year-old brunette, who was yards away, in line for the Cobalon Dorm. Apparently, he blamed Sammy for his mishaps lately.

His Pidgeot, who was perched on the ground, blinked at him curiously. He shook his head. Cyclone thought Dougan was acting a bit silly, but brushed it off.

"Collin Greywald..?" He checked off the clipboard when the green haired teenager shot him a grin, hopping onto the bus.

Dougan sneered, sighing. "Briana?" He flipped the page on his clipboard, to the female part of the list.

Briana walked up, waving. "Hey, Mr. Malachi, what happened to your head?"

"Just shut up and get on the bus,.."

She rolled her eyes, brushing off his reply and got on. Briana smiled, seeing Collin on the bus and took a seat right next to him.

He seemed equally happy, waving. "Yo, Briana." Collin's Charmeleon, Flare, was seated on his lap, staring at the brunette.

"Nice to see you too, Collin," Briana sat down, her Quilava hopping onto her lap. He curled himself into a ball and yawned, slowly easing himself into a deep sleep.

Briana shook her head at him, smiling. "Silly,.."

The Fire-type didn't stir, breathing softly on her lap. Briana glanced over at Collin, who himself was fast asleep, his head leaning against the bus window.

Brown eyes look past the boy's head, to outside. Seems like the Cobalon dorm was having .. problems?

* * *

><p>Sammy Riverdale tapped her foot and nodded her head to the beats of the song that was blasting in her orange headphones – Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench. Hm, nice choice.<p>

Ombra wagged his tail, glancing at his trainer before smiling slightly. Trainers were filing onto the bus in front of them. It didn't really matter, since Sammy was near the back of the line anyways.

Alexis Lemmings was reading a book while waiting in the middle of the line. Her Pokémon, Gothia {also known as Pinly} closed her eyes next to her. The sounds of the ocean were relaxing, although the voices of excited, energetic Cobalon students were not.

Archer Pyre chuckled to himself as he checked another student off of his list, grinning. "This is gonna be an interesting year.." He thought aloud before blinking when a teenager with mid-length brown hair got on the bus.

What Archer found odd about him was his searing red face – wait, was that a hand mark?

The dorm leader shook his head and looked at the list. "Huh, Noah Wilson. Interesting.. alright, Alexis Lemmings, check, Kenneth Strife, check.."

Eventually, he reached everyone's sarcastic brunette – last in line. How awkward when she wasn't listening..

"Hey, you're Sammy, right?" Archer was focused on his clipboard, looking over everyone again before checking her off. Unfortunately, Sammy didn't reply, her music deafening.

Ombra nudged her forward a few inches, but she barely budged.

He looked up now, raising an eyebrow at the odd teenager nodding her head in the middle of the square and mumbling some song lyrics..

"Uh, Sammy?" Archer was walking over there, about to tap her shoulder when Ombra nudged her again.

She stumbled, her eyes shooting open when she accidentally flailed her arms.

That resulted in something horrible.

In the process of trying to save herself from falling, dear Sammy had smacked Archer in the face, gaining an "OW." From him. Not only that, but she stepped on his right foot and due to his reflex, smacked her in the chest with his clipboard.

The scene was amusing to most of the other UA students in all three buses, laughter coming from all.

Dougan shook his head from his bus, riding in the first seat on the left aisle, near the door. "Idiot short cake.."

"G-gah! I'm sorry! Sorry!" The short brunette was trying to see if Archer was bleeding in any way while he was doing his own apologizing.

"No, no. It's my bad! I didn't mean to hit you in your boo- chest area! Sorry!"

Ombra snickered, heading on the bus first as the mess sorted out.

When that was done, a beet red Sammy climbed on the blue and white modern bus.

It was finally time.

* * *

><p>".. And over here are the Unova Academy grounds, where you guys can train your Pokémon. You're only allowed to get off school grounds for fieldtrips, vacations, urgent family visitations and," Maikee took a deep breath, smiling during her explanation to the Virizion students. "even jobs given to you from Headmaster Juniper."<p>

Melissa, who found the job part interesting, raised her hand to ask a question. Maikee nodded in her direction.

"What kind of jobs?" Mel asked, blinking her eyes.

Maikee went from grinning to smiling now, her hand on her right hip. "Glad you asked! By 'jobs', I mean certain errands for any of our teachers and or any of the dorm leaders, meaning me, Archer or Dougan. These jobs can be as silly as "Finding a lost Skitty" or getting some berries or something. Other than that, there are also certain times you can get off campus to walk around Castelia for a while."

Mel nodded, leaning back in her chair slightly as Chase Muffett, who sat across from her blinked. He found her characteristics interesting, like how she moved her hair behind her ea- no, he's not a stalker. Nononono.

Foxy shook her head at Chase, also looking at Melissa. Interesting she was.

"And don't go around sneaking in my room or anything,.." Dougan was explaining what to do and what not to do. Especially to him. "damn brats.." He muttered under his breath.

Rosalie glared at Dougan once from the back of the bus, wondering what his problem was. Her Honchkrow was sitting on the floor, cleaning his feathers and smirking at other Pokémon, all boss-like.

"Sheesh," She shook her head, turning to Adam Melendez, her bus seat partner. "What Trapinch crawled up his butt and died.. anyways, why'd you come to UA, Adam?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair slightly. "I'm a coordinator, so I wanna brush up on my skills."

"Bui!" Adam's Buizel waved at Rosalie from his seat on the floor, smiling.

Buizel's trainer grinned, gesturing to him as he bent down. "And this is Buizel, my best buddy! He's awesome in contests,"

The blonde girl nodded, her mouth stretching into a smile. "He sure seems like an energetic one, aren't'cha Buizel?"

"Bui!"

* * *

><p>It had only taken a short 20 minutes to finally able see the academy. Unova Academy.<p>

It's towering white walls and silver iron gates proved to be giant, compared to the buses.

Students stared in awe as the gates slowly eased open, inviting them in with open arms, bus by bus.

Each of the buses were being driven on the same, slightly curved cobble-stone road to the front of the academy.

One couldn't see it from the front, due to the fact the large and only the front of the academy covered it, but there was a large beach behind it's white walls.

And inside were the halls, dorms and gymnasium of the academy. We couldn't forget the theatre, either, for the year-round Unova's Got Talent talent show. No, never.

As the buses pulled up into their respective parking places, the UA students couldn't help but try to get out of their seats – especially Evelyn. She was seated next to Sammy {who was glad to see her again, phew. And to get to know her better, despite the fact she got made fun of for hitting Archer..}.

"Come onnnnnnnnnn, we need to get off, now!" Evelyn was tugging on Sammy's hoodie collar, almost choking her in the process.

"W-we're getting there," Sammy paused to cough. "c-calm down, Evelyn!"

"But I can't wait!" She was practically trying to shake some excitement into Sammy, having her flail helplessly like a rag doll.

Ombra snickered, slowly rising from his half-laying and half-sitting position near Sammy's feet.

Naga, Evelyn's Snivy was standing, staring up at her in curiosity. "Sniv?"

Evelyn's attention turned to Naga as she scooped him up, jumping up and down. "Let's go, go, go!"

Sammy took a deep breath, shutting off her mp3 and getting up.

Archer was filing everyone out one-by-one, offering an apologetic smile to her when she got off.

* * *

><p>Her legs still felt a little wobbly, so she stumbled a bit before regaining her posture.<p>

From what she could see, everyone was jumbled up with their friends and not their dorms. It'd take a while to get everyone settled.

Eventually, though, their attention was ripped from their friends to the huge, oak doors slowly opening.

Out came Headmaster Juniper, followed by a few other teachers. Her smile was warm and inviting – I guess she didn't lie in the letter.

She clapped her hands, issuing utter silence from everyone.

"Welcome, everyone! It's so good to finally have all of you here with us today," Headmaster Juniper's smile grew as she continued talking. "Before you all get a tour of our campus and get comfy in your dorms, I'd like to make a few announcements,"

A teacher walked up, holding out a polished wooden box of large size with both hands. He smiled at Juniper before she took it, holding it up in a way almost everyone could see.

"Inside of this box and more to come, are the different color X-Transciever's you shall all receive! But before that," She shut the box, her smile growing – almost mischievously. "We're going to have our Unova Academy tradition,"

All three dorm leaders – yes, even Dougan, after hearing about the 'tradition'. He was actually smirking – were grinning.

"The Unova Water Wars! You will all be competing against each other in a series of challenges behind our academy on the beach. The first five trainers who make it to the last round will have to compete against each other in our 'Hidden Challenge'. Now, even you, dorm leaders, do not know what you'll be up against since it's new every year," Her hands were on her hips now, surprisingly not wrinkling her merry yellow colored dress – quite formal.

"Be sure to be dressed in your swim clothes! Anyone using their regular clothes are out for the count! You can only use 1 Pokémon throughout this whole challenge! I'm very happy to have all of you here, so," Did her smile grow even more?

"Go on, get to your dorms and change. We'll be starting in an hour,"

Headmaster Juniper turned around, walking back inside with the other teachers as the doors were kept open.

Loud chattering came from everyone – heck, even Ty joined in! - , from all dorms.

Dougan hopped onto the front hood of his dorm, smirking. He had his arms crossed. "I think Headmaster forgot to mention this, but,"

Archer cut in, from the ground. "All of the _dorms_ will be competing against each other as well, so be careful who you wipe out.. you might get your dormies!"

Maikee waved from her side, next to the Virizion bus. "Not to mention the dorm with the most remaining students will win an even bigger prize –"

She was cut-off by Dougan, a little pissed from being cut-off himself. "The honor of choosing which dorm goes first on our nightly 'Scavenger Hunt' in a few weeks.. in the woods over there..," He pointed to his right, where, indeed, a thick forest lay.

"So, be ready," Archer finished, trying to get the Cobalon dormies organized.

Sammy blinked, looking down at Ombra, who in return grinned. He was eager to win.

And nothing would stop him from doing so.

* * *

><p>DONE! .. Was it too short? ;_;<p>

Anyways, sorry for not putting everyone in this chapter and if it was a little rushed! Here are the lists for who's in what dorm. I tried making the amounts even, so, don't kill me.

**Cobalon:**

•_**Archer Pyre – Dorm Leader**_

• Sammy

• Alexis

• Felicia

• Evelyn

• Ty

• Kenneth

• Noah

**Virizion:**

• _**Maikee Davis – Dorm Leader**_

• Riley

• Lessly

• Melissa

• Midori

• Luna

• Chase

• Guill

• Daniel

• Alistar

**Terrakion:**

• _**Dougan Malachi – Dorm Leader**_

• Briana

• Rosalie

• Luna

• Adam

• Collin

• George

• ? – Mystery OC.. He/She's mine, don't worry

Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone. If I did, you guys have all right to hunt me down and stab me with sporks.

This is just a sort of short into to what UA's going to be like.

Everyone's probably going to be heading to their dorms in Chapter 7 and The Water Wars begin.

Thanks to everyone's who's supported me 'till now and has helped me. (: I appreciate it!

Sorry for slow updates!

OH and I have a few future pairs worked out .. keke,


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7; "Capture the Island Flag: Teams!"

Recap;

* * *

><p>Dougan hopped onto the front hood of his dorm, smirking. He had his arms crossed. "I think Headmaster forgot to mention this, but,"<p>

Archer cut in, from the ground. "All of the _dorms_ will be competing against each other as well, so be careful who you wipe out.. you might get your dormies!"

Maikee waved from her side, next to the Virizion bus. "Not to mention the dorm with the most remaining students will win an even bigger prize –"

She was cut-off by Dougan, a little pissed from being cut-off himself. "The honor of choosing which dorm goes first on our nightly 'Scavenger Hunt' in a few weeks.. in the woods over there..," He pointed to his right, where, indeed, a thick forest lay.

"So, be ready," Archer finished, trying to get the Cobalon dormies organized.

Sammy blinked, looking down at Ombra, who in return grinned. He was eager to win.

And nothing would stop him from doing so.

* * *

><p>Now, after that little information sharing, everyone was getting extremely fired up. To Chase Muffett, it wasn't any new news, but despite that, he was way pumped!<p>

"Foxy, you're gonna be my partner this year, .. again." Chase grinned down at his Zorua, who smirked back at him. They had a plan smoking in their brains already.

Meanwhile, across from them, Alistar Bayar, the 14-year-old with the short temper, short black hair and who absolutely despises water scowled. It was his first year, first day and it turned out sucky already.

"This sucks b-"

"Bats!" Midori, from across from him cut in. She grinned cheekily, her Luxray trotting by her side. She was happy enough to censor him out as his Togekiss smiled in amusement.

Alistar – also known as Alan -, deepened his scowl, sighing. "Yeah, bats. This sucks. Half of us are gonna end up drowning or something,"

The 13-year-old girl shrugged, her ponytail swishing behind her as she walked past him to go inside the UA building. "You never know, .. you could use a floaty tube!" She sent another grin over her shoulder before following behind Riley Walton, who was also heading inside.

The 14-year-old boy shook his head, twitching. "Thinking I can't swim.. bah!" He threw his arms up in exasperation, jogging after them with Togekiss following behind.

* * *

><p>It seemed Unova Academy was quite busy – of course, every year, teachers and the more senior students welcomed all of the incoming and returning students, but the Water Wars always came first before the welcoming ceremony. At UA, everyone liked to hold fun first before formalities. That was practically a quote in Headmaster Juniper's office.<p>

Kenneth Strife glanced around the high, _high _ceiling of the huge hallway they were currently walking down. Blue eyes couldn't stop moving as Archer led the boy group to their dorm first – the girls had all headed to the Cobalon changing rooms (yes, all the dorms have changing rooms!) to, surprise, change!

He glanced over his shoulder to see Ty and a girl about his age, maybe younger than a year chatting with him animatedly. Kenneth found himself grinning to himself when Ty blushed at a comment the girl – Felicia, was it? Yeah, he remembered her from the callings earlier.. wait, why was she following them?.. Oh, right, to tell Ty something before running off, back to the girl dorms.. – made and shook his head.

"Ah, remind me to hold this against him, Sparky," commented the boy, who was talking to his Pikachu. Kenneth was wearing his dark blue swim trunks, a nice white and grey stripe pattern on the sides.

"Pika!" Sparky, the Pikachu replied happily, riding on his shoulder. He rubbed his face, which had a scar on his left eye on Kenneth's cheek, purring.

Kenneth chuckled, looking straight ahead when the group stopped.

Archer had stopped everyone in front of a large, push-open door on the other side of the boys' dorm area, across from the girls', to avoid peeping Toms, of course.

He pushed open the door, ushering them in one by one. "Hurry up, guys, gotta change fast. Can't let Virizion and Terrakion beat you all!" Archer was trying to motivate them, even whacking Noah lightly on the forehead with his clipboard.

"And you," He frowned sternly, "don't go peeping, you little perv."  
>Noah just flashed him a grin, entering the room, carrying his dark red trunks with Carvanah patterns all over it. "Speak for yourself, <em>dorm leader with the keys..<em>"

Cue Archer flushing and stuttering.

* * *

><p>"Was it necessary to do this..?" Briana touched her now braided, shoulder-length hair. She raised an eyebrow at Rosalie, who just waved her off with a smile.<p>

"I insisted," She placed a hand on her hip, towel wrapped around herself. Looks like her swimsuit would be kept a secret, for now.

On the other hand, Briana's wasn't. She was clad in a light blue, one-piece swim suit. Her sunglasses were kept on her head as she began walking in her blue flip-flops. Bria shook her head at Rosalie, fiddling with her towel.

"Well, thanks.. I like it," The brunette smiled at her newly made friend, following the other Terrakion girls. Dougan seemed pumped and ready for action, clad in a blue male's bathing suit – swimming trunks, I believe!

He was smirking, already waiting for all of his dormie 'youngsters' to form a circle at the front entrance of the UA. Dougan was trying hard not to glance at the Virizion dorm circle, shaking it off.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Dougan Maddox had taken off his head bandages, hands on his hips in a confident way. "When everybody's here, we're marchin' to the beach!"

George Thorton was one of the last ones to reach the group, since his Oshawott had waddled off. He sprinted over, clad in dark green swim trunks, his face pink with the effort of running all the way there.

Oshawott was laying on his head, smiling at the other Terrakion students.

George felt a little shy, walking to the group of strangers. Oshawott gazed at him with sympathy, though. They'd fit in fine.

"'Kay, let's hurry it up!" Dougan had already began walking towards the sandy beach, turning right on the right path, leading towards the back of the school.

The Terrakion students followed, chattering.

Adam felt a little lost himself, though, rushing over with Buizel.

He ended up almost bumping into Rosalie, accidentally pushing her into Luna, who was in front of her.

She turned around, puffing out her cheeks in embarrassment. "My bads.. sorry Luna, Adam." Rosalie knew them from the check-in earlier.

Luna nodded, smiling. "It's fine. Let's just keep walking."

Adam rubbed his neck, frowning. "It was actually my fault. Sorry, Rosalie." He shuffled his feet a bit, glancing at his black swim trunks before staring at his feet.

The blonde shook her head, patting him on the head in a friendly manner. "Don'tcha worry 'bout it, Adam! Let's just have fun and kick the other dorms' butts."

The Meledez boy grinned. "You bet we will,"

"Bui!"

* * *

><p>"Crap," Guill was hurrying to slip on.. his sandals, running out of the boys' changing room.<p>

Daniel was waiting for him, standing next to his serious Bisharp.

"C'mon, Guill, let's goooo!" Guill's brunette friend called to him, waving.

Guill showed up a few minutes later, his Misdreavus, Penelope, floating beside him. "Sheesh, sorry.." he muttered, straightening his glasses.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "No matter. Let's just go!" In truth, he just really wanted to catch up to the brunette he winked at before – introduce himself and all, of course.

He grabbed Guill by the wrist, dragging him off.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p>"They're sure taking a long time," mused Maikee as she tapped her foot to the rhythm of a cheery song playing from inside the academy. Her white flip flops were sure in tune with the beat!<p>

She was dressed in a string bikini with orange, white and blue stripes with back ties. Maikee was completely oblivious to the fact that the two other dorms had already left, since only a few students were left to come before she could start walking to the beach.

"Maikeeeeeeeeeeeee~" Said dorm leader let out a shriek when she was glomped into a hug by Riley, giggling happily. "I'm excited, are you?"

Riley was wearing a bright pink bikini. It really.. er, stood out and brang out her tan, complimenting it.

The dorm leader sucked in a breath, releasing it when Riley released her. "Y-yes, I am, Riley. You sure seem like it."

"I am too!" Piped Midori as she skipped up. She was clad in an orange one piece, a bright smile on her face as her Luxray, Sparky followed close behind her.

Riley's Pichu greeted the fellow Electric-type. "Chu, Pichu!"

Luxray nodded, her nose sniffing the air – sea water.

Maikee's Furret was by her feet, running around in a circle trying to catch her own tail. "Ret, furr!"

Maikee brushed off herself before grabbing her clipboard once more. She raised her voice, to catch everyone's attention as Riley and Midori quieted down. "Everyone! Let's head to the beach now!" She turned around, hoping everyone was following and began making her way to said beach.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, almost beating down mercilessly on the Unova Academy students. The smell of sea water and warm weather was enough to get everyone excited and pumped up for the first Water Wars event.<p>

To everyone's surprise, when all three dorms reached there, in the middle of the beach was a set-up platform, on which Headmaster Juniper was standing, still in her sundress. This time, she was also wearing a straw sunhat and sunglasses, a Mincinno next to her.

In Headmaster Juniper's right hand was a megaphone, seeming ready for use. A smirk played out on the headmaster's lips as everyone began lining up around the platform.

She raised the megaphone to her lips to speak. A loud, booming voice erupted from it.

"Alright, Unova Academy students. Are you ready for the first event?"

Everyone yelled back energetic "YEAH"s after trying to regain their hearing. Man, that megaphone was LOUD.

Ty seemed annoyed, even with Felicia standing next to him. His ears hurt like heck, but Felicia offered him a sympathetic smile before the headmaster went on.

"As all of you have been waiting for," She paused, letting Minccinno climb his way onto her shoulder for a minute or so before continuing, smiling. "our first event rules! It's the well-known 'Fight for the Flag'!"

Dougan smirked. He was a shoe-in for winning this one. Years of experience after all.

Archer shot Dougan a competitive look from his side with the Cobalon dorm, shaking his head.

Headmaster Juniper went on. "Hence the name and due to past injuries..," She looked at Dougan in particular for this, to which he gulped and grinned sheepishly.

He didn't get injured. Of course not.. Nooo.

"Only 5 of you from each dorm will be competing in this event! Wait, hold on, don't start talking about it yet. You all must choose ONE Pokémon to transport you across the ocean's waves to reach the island in the far middle of the sea. The first student to grab it first wins their dorm a point!" She put the megaphone down, sucking in a breath. "Now you may start talking."

Murmurs erupted from the different dorms. Everyone was trying to figure out who would do what event and with which Pokémon.

Dougan, for sure, wanted to enter this event, but unfortunately dorm leaders weren't allowed in this event.

That left his dorm members to decide on who'd go and who wouldn't.

Collin glanced at Briana who was thoughtfully staring at her Poke balls in thought. Finally, she snapped her fingers.

"Alright, Quil, I know which one of our friends is going to help me," She grinned in triumph. Her Quilava gazed at her in curiosity when she grabbed one of her Poke balls, tossing it in the air to release one of her Pokémon.

"C'mon, Marshtomp!" The Water and Ground-type emerged from the white light of the ball, smiling cheekily at his trainer.

"Marsh!"

Collin smirked at her Pokémon choice. "A Marshtomp, I see."

Briana nodded, smirking back at Collin. "I'm not letting our dorm down, Colly-boy. Which Pokémon will you be using?"

He sweatdropped, rubbing his neck. "Actually, considering Dougan looked over my Pokemon before.. he doesn't want me in this event, ehe.."

She frowned. "Oh, aw! I would've wanted your help in this too," Briana shook her head, smiling. "Next one then?"

He held out his pinky, smiling back. "I pinky promise."

The brunette linked her pinky with his, shaking it before teasing him. "Remember, you can't break pinky promises."

Collin smiled wider. "I know, I know."

* * *

><p>Archer had rounded everyone up in a crowd, his hands on his hips. He was clad in black swim trunks.<p>

His cheeky smile was placed on his face again as everyone quieted down to listen to him. "Alright, hey guys. So, I just wanted to know who has any Water-types here?"

Ty, Noah and Kenneth all raised their hands. Not only them, but Skyler Cole, a Junior also raised his hand. His smiled, his blue eyes shining with the eagerness to win as he rubbed the back of his blonde head. But he wasn't the only Junior who raised his hand. He was wearing red swim trunks.

Brooke Parks also raised her hand, adjusting her high black braid as she blinked her blue eyes.

Noah spoke up first – almost as if he wanted to impress 'the ladies'. "I have a Carvanha."

"I have a Wooper.." Ty muttered, glancing at Noah slightly.

"I er, have a Samurott." Kenneth smiled sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

Brooke spoke, now, a bit quietly. "I have a Gyarados.." She was dressed in a navy blue swimsuit, along with a nice, non-revealing top and shorts.

And finally, Skyler spoke up. "Hey guys. I have a Milotic."

Their dorm leader nodded, smirking at another plan he had up his sleeve. "Alright, sweet. So, who has Flying-types?"

Kenneth, once again, raised his hand, along with Noah. Others also raised their hands, like Sammy.

"Well, I know for sure both me and this pretty lady have Altarias," Noah winked at Sammy, but she was too busy listening to her mp3. No surprise there!

Kenneth smiled, almost snickering at Noah's bad flirt attempt. "I have a Charizard. Blaze can fly me, no problem."

Archer nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He was thinking for a moment. "Alright, never mind. Anyone decide on who's going in, then?"

Sammy had lowered her headphones, speaking up. She was dressed in a yellow two-piece, a Lanturn on the right hip of her bottom. The brunette yawned, adjusting her glasses. "I guess I'll sit out for this one.. Adeleid's not the best flyer out there, but we would've tried. She's a bit tired, too."

He smiled at Sammy. "Alright then. Maybe the next event, then. Everyone else who's participating, head to the start line," He pointed behind him, towards the aforementioned line – nothing really special, just a banner that said 'S T A R T' tied to two wooden poles.

Ty was the first to walk off, mumbling about 'wanting to get this over with', while Noah followed, right behind Brooke. Yes, he was trying to hit on someone again, but ended up with a red cheek mark. Will he ever learn?

* * *

><p>Maikee, overhearing Archer's plans, had created some of her own. A competitive smirk was raised on her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, anybody here have any Ice-types or any Pokémon that know Ice-type moves? Also, anyone have any Water-types?"<p>

On cue, hands shot up: Midori's, Daniel's, Guill's, Riley's, Luna's, Chase's and Lessly's. Wow, it seemed like almost everyone was prepared for this event.

Chase was the first to speak up, grinning. "Hey, Mai-Mai-"

"Don't call me that," She interrupted, puffing out her cheeks.

"Fineeee. Well, I have my Totodile, Chomp," Chase turned to his right, nudging Lessly lightly. "What about you, Less-Less?" Geez, he loved giving nicknames.

Lessly blinked, sighing before nodding. "I have my Wartortle."

Daniel followed up, smiling cheekily. "Well, considering Lessly has a Wartortle, I have my Blastoise."

Riley chirped in after Daniel, happily. "I have my Oshawott~ he doesn't know any Ice-type moves, but he's a really good swimmer,"

Daniel grinned at Riley. "I'm sure you're a better swimmer though, with that body of yours,"

That caused Riley to giggle. "Awh~ you're sweet. But you shouldn't be talking, muscle man."

Guill sweatdropped, breaking in to the conversation. "Well, I have my Dewott.. his name's Poseidon."

"I have my Swanna,.." Luna spoke quietly after Guill, who glanced at her before everyone looked at Midori. She looked up from the seashell she was looking at before beaming.

"I have my Gyarados, Daburu!" Midori chirped.

Maikee nodded, satisfied with the choices. "Alright, we'll need three trainers who can use Ice-type moves and two swimmers." She tried keeping her voice low, to avoid Dougan's attention on her plan, since she knew he'd probably be listening.

Daniel and Lessly both raised their hands at the same time, Daniel speaking for both of them. "Lessly and I can both use Ice Beam, so that makes two Ice move trainers."

"My Dewott can use Ice Beam," Guill added in. "That makes 3. Now we need swimmers,"

Riley and Midori offered, both sending apologetic smiles at Chase and Luna.

Chase shrugged, his hands going behind his head as he grinned. "No biggie. One of you guys need to sit out so I can go in next event, though. Ha!"

Luna smiled back, not sad at all. "It's no problem.."

Mel and Alistar, who had no Water-types, smiled at all their dorm mates.

"Alistar and I can also pop in for the next event," Mel offered, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was wearing a two-piece purple bikini.

Alistar was clad in blue swim trunks, smiling alongside Melissa. "It's really no problem."

Maikee grabbed her clipboard, taking notes. "To the start line then, guys!"

Everyone either grinned or smirked, heading off.

* * *

><p>Dougan had a very, very nicely planned out idea. The grin on his face told everyone everything they needed to know.<p>

"So, Terrakion guys and gals, anyone here have Pokémon that can run across water really, REALLY fast?"  
>.. I could've sworn everyone could hear crickets chirp, due to the sudden silence.<p>

Rosalie spoke up, her left eye twitching once. "I'd rather just go with Pokemon that can fly over water or able to swim, thanks. To get that clear, I have my Honchkrow that can help carry me over water or my Dewott or Milotic can take me across the water.. Frosslass can freeze a path and we can slide across it, too."

Everyone seemed to like the ideas she made up, snickering when Dougan was outdone.

The Maddox boy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Fine, Ms. 'Pokémon Expert', any other plans?"

The blonde shook her head, also crossing her arms. "Unless we want to play dirty and get disqualified, no. So, anybody else have Flying, Water or Ice-types?"

She turned around, to get a good look at who else had any of those choices.

Adam was the first to raise his hand and speak. "My buddy Buizel can swim with me across the water, while my Glaceon can freeze a path and we can take advantage of that."

"Hm, good," Rosalie found herself smiling as another fellow student raised their hand: George and a hooded trainer.

"Er, my Unfezant can fly me across the water.." George rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little uncertain before grinning. "Yeah, he can, actually."

The hooded trainer next to him glanced at him before releasing a Pokeball to show he had a Pelipper.

Rosalie found the trainer's behavior unusual, but she brushed it off. "Alright, since Dougan was such good help," She shot the dorm leader a glare, sarcastically.

He glared back, scoffing.

"Who wants to join in?"

Briana, Adam, George, the trainer and Rosalie herself raised their hands.

"It's settled then," Briana stepped up, next to Rosalie with a smirk. "We have everybody we need. Don't start going independent, either. Help each other out,"

Rosalie nodded, agreeing with her brunette friend. "Let's head out, Terrakion."

* * *

><p>The hooded trainer was the last to follow everyone as they practically ran to the start line. They shook their head, their Pelipper letting out a bird-like laugh.<p>

"Pel! Lipper, pel-pel-pel.."  
>It was more than confident to win.. and crush the other dorms.<p>

* * *

><p>Headmaster Juniper was standing in front of the start line, waiting for everyone to arrive. She had a black and white patterned flag – almost like a drag race flag – in her hand, a smile on her usually bright face.<p>

Everyone who participated interested her – oh, she knew what Pokémon everyone had, so she would guess the outcome.

"Everyone ready?" She called out as the hooded trainer arrived, last.

Shouts of "Yeah!" confirmed everything.

"Then," She raised the flag, ever so slowly. Even the Pokémon were anticipating the moment.

"Get ready.." And slower the flag raised.

Kenneth was crouched on the line – like a track runner about to shoot out from the line.

"Set,.."

Daniel grinned, confident. His Blastoise had the same grin on his face, on the far right of the line.

"GO!" And the flag was brought down, in a sweeping, fast motion.

And they were off, let out from the cage that contained them for only a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>AN; I'm SOOOO sorry that took so long. My science project kept me from being able to update. ;_; What'd you guys think of it?

Next chapter will be the start of 'Capture the Island Flag'. ;D Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter Eight

Unova Academy! : Where Opportunities Await!

Chapter 8;

"GOT IT! H-hey wait, GIVE IT BACK!"

* * *

><p>Recap;<p>

Headmaster Juniper was standing in front of the starting line, waiting for everyone to arrive. She had a black and white patterned flag – almost like a drag race flag – in her hand, a smile on her usually bright face.

Everyone who participated interested her – oh, she knew what Pokémon everyone had, so she would guess the outcome.

"Everyone ready?" She called out as the hooded trainer arrived, last.

Shouts of "Yeah!" confirmed everything.

"Then," She raised the flag, ever so slowly. Even the Pokémon were anticipating the moment.

"Get ready.." And slower the flag raised.

Kenneth was crouched on the line – like a track runner about to shoot out from the line.

"Set,.."

Daniel grinned, confident. His Blastoise had the same grin on his face, on the far right of the line.

"GO!" And the flag was brought down, in a sweeping, fast motion.

And they were off, let out from the cage that contained them for only a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Dougan was left back on the beach, as his Terrakion dorm members raced off, cheering quite energetically for his dormies. So energetically that he even almost socked Archer in the face.<p>

"Go! Go! Go!" He cried, a large confident grin plastered on his face while observing Rosalie.

Rosalie was one of the first to bolt past the 'START' ribbon, releasing her Milotic from her Pokeball with speed. Now, she was seated on Milotic, her blonde ponytail flapping behind her. The salty sea waves didn't phase her as she and Milotic rode against the currents.

Her towel was long forgotten on the beach and it was now seen that Rosalie was dressed in a pink two-piece bikini.

"No need to tell us twice, Dougan!" Adam shouted back at him, sliding down a long ice path he had created moments before. His Glaceon slid with him she looked like she was having fun. "Gla!"

He grinned at Rosalie, who was currently swimming beside the icy path, waving. "Having fun down there?"

She rolled her blue eyes at him, smiling. "I suppose you could say so – gah, HEY!" Rosalie clung to Milotic for a few seconds as Daniel, who was currently standing on Blastoise's back, sped by.

Daniel sent her a peace sign, smirking over his shoulder. "We're not losing to you guys!"

"And who're you referring to, eh, Daniel?" Noah grinned at the brunette below him, his Alataria just above the Virizion dorm member.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning down to whisper something to Blastoise before quickly speeding up. "Ha, both of the dorms!"

"Mhm, we'll see," Rosalie's smile grew as her Milotic and Daniel's Blastoise were easily getting head to head, one never outdoing the other. It was just a matter of who would outpace who.

The ocean's currents were starting to get a little rougher, for some reason. Such strong currents could only be caused by – "Holy cow! Those are two huge Gyarados!" Leave it to Noah to create a sort of scene.

He stayed true to his words, though –two Gyarados were faring quite well against each other. Both were swimming neck to neck, although they were also trying to knock each other out of the way.

One Gyarados was carrying Midori, who was trying to calm Doaburu down. "E-eh! It's not nice to hurt others, Doaburu! Even if they're from the other dorm!"

The other Gyarados was carrying Brooke, who was calm and unfazed by the sudden lashing at all. In fact, her reply was even calmer than Midori's panicked one. "Don't worry about it – worry about what's up ahead," she nodded in front of them, making a quick turn to avoid a sudden pop-up pole. Wait, what?

"G-gah! D-Daoburu, turn! TURN!" The Gyarados obliged, swerving to the right quickly. She sighed in relief, her expression turning from worried to one of confusion. "Okay, who the heck puts up a pole in the middle of the ocean?"

"Apparently our dear headmaster," replied Guill as he swam by with Poseidon. "It's probably one of her new tricks or challenges this year. We just need to watch out."

Lessly happened to be holding onto Wartortle as they were racing past Guill and Midori before calling out, "understood!"

Guill shook his head, his black hair dripping from the water. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

* * *

><p>Back on land, Headmaster Juniper smiled deviously to herself. "It was a good idea to install those new triggers, am I right, Christopher?" She nodded over her shoulder at a teenager behind her.<p>

A boy, about the age of 16 nodded, his gaze more focused on the ground rather than the headmaster. There was something odd about Christopher, though – he wasn't dressed in regular Unova Academy uniform. Instead, he was wearing a sort of Japanese like outfit often called a Gakuran: black uniform pants, a black button-up coat and spotless black shoes. Aside from that, a black and white 'UA' arm band was on his right arm, as was a black service cap was placed on his head, covering his eyes for a moment.

The headmaster sighed to herself. "Don't worry. You'll get to participate at the next event, so don't be so gloomy, Christopher."

"Yes, ma'am," He muttered, raising his head. His brown eyes glanced at her once before his dark green bangs swept over his eyes once more. Christopher's dark green hair was long and braided into a single ponytail, reaching his mid-back. What was unique about him was his authority – but, we'll find that out later.

He turned around, planning to head back to the academy, ponytail swishing behind him. Christopher's mouth slowly stretched into a smirk as his shoes tapped melodically when he walked. "Don't worry, Headmaster Juniper, I'll make the next event interesting."

* * *

><p>"Woah, this is starting to get epic!" Chase commented, holding up binoculars to his eyes (where he got them, we'll never know).<p>

Melissa smiled at him – or well, up at him – as she was seated on the warm sand of the beach. "It is. What's going on right now?"  
>He lowered his binoculars to grin at her before raising it to his brown eyes again. "Well, Mel-Mel,"<p>

"Mel-Mel?" She raised an eyebrow.

Chase didn't answer her question. "right now, in the sky, it looks like Georgie and this other trainer are trying to out due each other, even though they're in the same dorm, while down below, Adam's realllllly sliding on the ice – it looks like a fun Slip-N-Slide!" He sucked in a breath, continuing. "Daniel and Rosalie are still neck and neck –Bri-Bri's joining in with that, too, so that makes three! Ty's swimming behind them, next to Skyler who's on his Milotic and –_woah, what's that_?"

"What?" Mel jumped up, yanking the binoculars from Chase. The fact that they were around his neck caused him to choke slightly.

A sudden explosion in the water probably scared everyone who was on the beach, running to the beach's shore to see what had happened.

"What in the world..?" Alexis walked towards the two, obvious shock on her face. "W-what just hap-"

She was cut off when an announcement was made by Headmaster Juniper, using her megaphone again. "Not to worry, students! Everyone is fine. It was just part of the challenge! Resume your watching!"

"Phew," Alexis sighed, a hand to her heart. "I thought something really bad did happen."

Melissa frowned, leaning in closer to the binoculars. "Well, we never know." Because to her, it didn't look like a minor explosion. _Not at all._

* * *

><p>The explosion didn't really bother anyone. It was only triggered when Brooke passed over it with her Gyarados, avoiding it with graceful ease and everyone took note to avoid it. It especially didn't bother Kenneth, who was currently riding on Blaze.<p>

"Yeah, almost there!" Kenneth grinned to himself as he and his Charizard were zooming towards the flag. As far as he could tell, he was slightly ahead of everyone else – or so he thought.

Adam, who was sliding down the ice path with his Glaceon was also speeding towards the little island. It didn't look like he'd slow down anytime soon, but he grinned at Kenneth, who was soaring above him. "Ready to lose, eh, Kenny?"

"Don't count me out of this so early, Adam!" Kenneth called out, his Charizard smirking down at Adam and his Glaceon, suddenly flapping his wings and flying faster.

"Tch! C'mon Glaceon!"

"Glace!" She nodded, hurrying to make a longer ice path.

Meanwhile, behind them, Riley was trying to catch up with her Oshawott. She wasn't just a regular Oshawott, either. She sure was speedy!

"We can do it, Oshy!" She was encouraging her friend, smiling down at her as she held onto the otter-like Pokémon.

"Osha!" And her encouraging sure worked, because she was speeding up.

Yards away from Riley and her Oshawott was Ty, still swimming with his Wooper – he sure looked like he was having fun!

"We're almost there, Wooper."

"Woopah! Woopah!" It cheered, ever-so cutely.

"Almost there."

"Woopahhhh!"

"Ye-_woah_." Ty ceased talking to his Wooper when they were knocked backwards due to two speeding Milotics – neck and neck.

"Argh. You're not beating me, Skyler!" Rosalie's voice was dripping with determination as she held onto her Milotic, glancing now and then at the Cobalion male.

Skyler smiled at her. "Quite confident, aren't you? Don't think we'll be letting you down easy, though," He looked down at his Milotic, still smiling. "Let's keep at it, Milotic!"

"Lotic!" It nodded, its sleek body easing through the ocean's waves.

The blonde shook her head, signaling for her Milotic to go faster – which it did.

It looked like nobody wanted to lose. Everyone almost seemed tied for whoever would capture the flag first and all equally seemed determined.

It was only a matter of time before _someone_captured the f-

"GOT IT!" A feminine voice cheered, jumping up and down from the small island. That caught everyone's attention, along with headmaster Juniper's.

Guess who it was?

That's right, it was Midori. Daoburu smirked, swimming around the perimeter of the island as she continued with her victory dance.

Lessly called out from afar, her Wartortle stopping for a moment to let her rest and talk. "Ah, but Midori, on the way back, you need to make sure nobody snatches the flag!"

Everyone had grown quiet. Oh. Nobody knew that was another rule..

Midori gulped, clutching the flag to her chest as everyone stared at her. Daoburu glanced at her, stopping so she could climb back on.

"W-we're not going to let you get it, count on that!" Midori's fear was replaced with confidence as she climbed back onto her Gyarados.

Daniel grinned, pumping his fist into the air. "Alright, that's the spirit! Your Virizion dormies are gonna help you. Don't worry."

Guill nodded, swimming next to his friend. "So, hurry, Midori,"

The 13-year-old nodded, soon swimming off. Of course, Daoburu wouldn't let her get hurt either.

"Sheesh, this'll be harder than I thought," Noah shook his head, flying a bit lower with his Altaria. He was quietly trailing Midori from above. It wasn't like he wanted to hurt her or anything – he'd just try to surprise her and capture the flag.

But as he was reaching down to try to snag the flag, the trainer on the Pelipper had knocked him out of the way, with the use of a bit of too much force, snagging the flag themselves.

"H-hey!" Midori looked up, trying to snag the flag back, but the trainer was already flying back to the beach.

Noah winced, both himself and his Altaria plummeting a few feet out of the air before regaining their balance. "Gah, that jerk! _Get back here_!" Now he was really mad – both him and his Flying-type Pokémon. Altaria let out a shriek of rage and started flapping after them.

Kenneth noticed his dorm member's rage, frowning. "That isn't the right way to play a game –c'mon Blaze, we need to catch up."

Blaze nodded, letting out a roar and huffing out a puff of smoke for a second or two before flapping his large wings and flying after the Terrakion member.

Briana glanced after the trio, shaking her head. Her Marshtomp patted her on the leg, trying to keep her smiling. "Marsh!"

The brunette looked at her Pokémon, smiling back. "You're right, Marshy. Even if he or she played a little dirty, they're still our ally. Oh, well. We'll talk to them when they get back. We just need to worry about getting that point for our dorm!"

"Marsh! Marshtomp!"

And so, they joined in the chase.

* * *

><p>Brady Lemmings sighed, currently sitting cross-legged under a palm tree on the beach. His Houndoom, Hooper, was curled up and asleep next to him.<p>

He was sitting away from his other Virizion dorm members, not liking the fact that Midori had just gotten the flag stolen from her. How did he know, you ask? Dougan was happy and yelling about the fact one of his dormies had taken the flag.

"Jeesh, he's _way_ too over excited," Brady shook his head, his shaggy green bangs getting in his left eye.

"No kidding," commented a voice walking towards him.

Brady looked up to see a male walking towards him, a Squirtle waddling with him cheerfully. From what Brady could see, the teenager seemed about 15, with dark brown hair that reached his ears and equally dark brown eyes.

He walked up, holding out a hand to the Virizion member. "Nice to meet'cha, I'm Black." Black smiled as Brady took his hand, shaking it.

"Brady," He returned the smile. "Brady Lemmings."

"Cool," Black released his hand, stuffing a hand in the pocket of his black swim trunks, which were decorated with flames on the bottom. "Do you know where the Cobalion dorm leader is? I just came sort of late and I have no clue where he is."

Brady stood up, dusting himself off. The sudden movement woke Hooper up, his ears twitching. "Oh, you mean Archer? He's over there," He pointed in the direction of the aforementioned dorm leader, who was currently talking to Sammy, Evelyn and Felicia about the next event.

His sister, Alexis, was talking to Maikee, the Virizion dorm leader.

Black nodded, slowly beginning to walk over there. "Thanks, Brady!"

"No prob!" Brady smiled before sitting back down, just as Black's Squirtle waddled after him again. Now, all he had to do was wait for the right moment before he could talk to his sister.

"So, that's the game plan," Archer finished up, smiling at the trio.

Evelyn nodded, energized for the next event. "Gotcha! Seems easy enough. We'll find it easy!"

Felicia hooked her arm with Evelyn's, smiling. "Cobalion's going to win the next event for sure!"

Sammy simply nodded, her headphones on again. She did put her opinion in, of course. Just not as frequently as Evelyn or Felicia. It wasn't because she was a party pooper, she just had a headache and was feeling slightly queasy. Her eyes were closed and her head was absentmindedly focused on the sandy floor when Archer lifted one of the headphones, to talk her.

"Yoo-hoo, Ms. Headphones," He waved a tanned hand in her face as she opened one eye.

"Yes?" Was her reply.

Archer smiled brightly. "You need to say hi to our Cobalion dormie who just got here," He pointed over his shoulder at Black, who was being tackle hugged/glomped/choked to death by Evelyn.

She sighed, shaking her head and leaving her headphones on her neck. Sammy raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you, I don't know, save him or something?"

He shrugged his shoulders, watching the scene play out, before Black broke himself free of Eva, and jogged over to the dorm leader.

Black was bent over on his knees, panting for a moment or two. His Squirtle patted him on the knees before he regained his composure. "Okay, hi. I'm sorry, I came kind of late," He huffed, smiling at his dorm leader. "I'm Black. Thanks for letting me come by so late."

Archer Pyre nodded, crossing his arms. "No problem. Did you check in with the headmaster yet?"

"I'm pretty sure he did," replied Felicia who walked over. Her Espeon trailing behind her, her tail swishing behind her. Felicia's pink/red hair also swished behind her as she walked.

"Well, he should anyways," Archer patted Black on the back, grinning. "Welcome to the Cobalion dorm, dude. The girl who was… hugging you in a non-violent way was Evelyn,"

As if on cue, Evelyn waved, along with her Snivy, Naga, except he was less energetic.

"The intelligent 13-year-old here is Felicia," he gestured towards Felicia, who smiled at Black.

She held out her hand to him. "Nice to meet you, Black."

He shook it gratefully. "My pleasure,"  
>Archer smiled proudly before pointing at Sammy, who was rubbing her temples. "And this here, is our height challenged brunette, Samanth-"<p>

Sammy cut him off with narrowed eyes. "I'm Sammy," She let out a sigh, waving. "Hi. And I'm not height challenged, I'm fun-sized."

Archer smirked, patting Black on the back again. "You should go check back in with Headmaster Juniper again before coming back. Evelyn will fill you in on our game plan for our next event for the Water Wars," He yawned before smiling again, "and Sammy would _love_ to show you around – right, Sammy?"

She narrowed her caramel colored eyes even more at her 'dear' dorm leader before sighing. Clearly, she was frustrated. "Fine," was her blunt reply.

Black blinked, nudging Archer before whispering to him. "Is she alright?"  
>He nodded. "Just a headache. Oh well, don't let her sour attitude bother you too much."<p>

He blinked before nodding. Black wouldn't mind, at least until he found out how cruelly sarcastic she could be when she grew irritated.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Chase frowned, his shoulders slumped as he kept looking through his binoculars. Apparently, the Pelipper trainer was still in the lead and getting closer and closer to the finish line.<p>

Collin, Luna and Alistar had joined Chase and Melissa earlier. All were bored, as Alistar was asleep and Luna talking with Mel quietly.

Mel glanced at him before turning her focus to where he was looking. "Darn, are they still in the lead?"  
>He nodded, his frown growing. Foxy noticed, nudging him slightly.<p>

"At least Midori and Daniel are trying to chase after the person." Chase put down his binoculars, plopping down on the sand, just as Headmaster Juniper made yet another announcement.

"And the winner is..!" Okay, she pretty much caught everyone's attention now.

Collin blinked, staring at the headmaster who was now standing on the platform from earlier, megaphone out once more.

All eyes were focused on the finish line – heck, Dougan was practically standing smack dab in the middle of it, ready to congratulate the Pelipper trainer if they crossed it.

Evelyn held her breath, clinging onto Felicia for dear life. Felicia was completely unfazed, even squeezing Evelyn's hand back.

Sammy watched with some interest, along with Archer. At least the two weren't hurting each other yet.

Alexis was standing next to them, reading another book, but had closed it when the headmaster made the announcement.

It surely came to a surprise to everyone when Kenneth happened to make the last-minute attempt of capturing the flag – accidentally falling off of Blaze and landing on the trainer, causing them to both land on the sand and skid a few inches. No worries, they weren't hurt.. badly.

"Kenneth Strife and Daniel Riverdale?" Headmaster Juniper seemed confused, blinking her eyes and lowering her megaphone.

Now she really got Sammy's attention as she snapped her neck in the direction of the two fallen trainers. "Danny?"

* * *

><p>Well, it seems like I'm updating every week now, huh? :'D shot/ I'm so sorry for the slow updates.

Things are really starting to get interesting now, now that Danny's at UA. And who's Christopher? Mwahha. He'll play a good role later on. :3 Yes, he's one of my OCs.

And thanks to 3rdbase101 soooo much for betaing my chapters lately. She's awesome.

Of course, thanks to you guys for still following, too ;D


	9. Chapter Nine

Unova Academy! Where Opportunities Await!

Chapter 9: Tie Breaker and Challenge Number Two!

* * *

><p>Recap;<p>

All eyes were focused on the finish line – heck, Dougan was practically standing smack dab in the middle of it, ready to congratulate the Pelipper trainer if they crossed it.

Evelyn held her breath, clinging onto Felicia for dear life. Felicia was completely unfazed, even squeezing Evelyn's hand back.

Sammy watched with some interest, along with Archer. At least the two weren't hurting each other yet.

Alexis was standing next to them, reading another book, but had closed it when the headmaster made the announcement.

It surely came to a surprise to everyone when Kenneth happened to make the last-minute attempt of capturing the flag – accidentally falling off of Blaze and landing on the trainer, causing them to both land on the sand and skid a few inches. No worries, they weren't hurt.. badly.

"Kenneth Strife and Daniel Riverdale?" Headmaster Juniper seemed confused, blinking her eyes and lowering her megaphone.

Now she really got Sammy's attention as she snapped her neck in the direction of the two fallen trainers. "Danny?"

* * *

><p>A large crowd had formed around the two teenagers, muttering questions like "why would there be a tie this year?" and "who's Daniel?".<p>

It was clear that everyone was mildly confused – heck, the dorm leaders as well. Especially Dougan, since Daniel was in his dorm.

"What's this nonsense?" Speak of the dorm leader himself. Dougan pushed his way through the crowd, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as Daniel got up, brushing himself off without the help of Kenneth.

Daniel's cloak was long forgotten on the sandy floor of the beach, his baggy yellow t-shirt and black skinny jeans now exposed to the harshness of the heat. His shaggy hair was frazzled, causing him to fix his messy left side swept bangs. It was a pain to keep them out of his blue-ish/teal eyes, anyways.

"It's what you think it was, of course," Kenneth replied to Dougan's outburst, eyebrows raised.

Dougan's eye twitched, finger pointed at the Riverdale sibling. "What the heck, man? You registered under a false name and now I figure out you're pipsqueak's sister? This is madness!"

"No, this is Unova Academy..," Came Ty's smart reply from the crowd, but shut himself up when Dougan sent a death glare his way. Ty held up his hands defensively, backing away a few steps while Felicia patted his back.

"Um, guys? Yeah.. s-sorry 'bout the crash landing.." Daniel Riverdale rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, cheeks flushing pink from embarrassment. His sister may be spunky, but he was plain shy – er, most of the time, at least.

Headmaster Juniper walked with ease towards the UA student, megaphone in hand. Her usual smile was plastered on her face as she shook her head. "Daniel, Daniel.. it's alright. You just made the games quite interesting right about now. I was perfectly fine with keeping your identity a firm secr-"

The headmaster was abruptly cut off by Sammy, who had run over with Evelyn, Alexis and Archer jogging to catch up with her.

The brunette hadn't broken a small sweat from the distance she ran, her hands immediately going to her brother's shoulder as she shook him until he looked like a poor, limp ragdoll. "WHY. IN. THE. FREAKING. HECK. DIDN'T. YOU. WRITE. AND. TELL. ME. YOU. WERE. COMING. TO. U. A?"

Sammy's voice was louder than usual, even causing Dougan to wince as Danny wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"B-b-because mother wouldn't l-l-let me! – ack! – a-and I-I-I did-didn't know what address to m-mail it too since you were prob-probably on your w-way here already!" His words were still shaky, being shaken up relentlessly until Melissa and Lessly pulled her off of her brother.

Melissa shook her head, sighing. "Geez, stop trying to kill your own flesh and blood and cool down. I mean, I don't get along with my brothers sometimes but you don't see me tryna' kill 'em!"

"Mel has a point.." Lessly commented, adding onto Melissa's statement as Sammy's hands shook uncontrollably. As anyone could see, she was slightly upset.

"I know, but, I haven't seen my brother in like, forever.." The spunky brunette's eyes soften slightly as she gradually calmed down. Sammy closed her eyes for a moment or two before coming up with a conclusion. "Fine,.. I'm forgiving you – but remember, just this time! -, since I've missed you,.."

A totally cliché 'Aw!' rang out from crowd, but most students ignored it as Sammy went on.

Daniel smile wide, his arms held open for his sister as she gave him a short hug, but a tight one. "That's my big sis!" He patted her back before releasing her, his smile growing. "Ha! You're almost to my height!"

.. Looks like she's pissed again. "HEY. It's not like you've grown, you turd! Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't smack you silly!"

"Haha! Aw, I love you too, SammyJammie!"

"D-don't use that in front of _him-"_

Speak of the beast himself.

" 'SammyJammie'?" Chase grinned, whipping out the trusty notebook and doodling down on Sammy's name page, apparently. "Whoop! Thanks for another name, breh!"

On cue, Sammy facepalmed. "Aw, crap. Thanks, Danny. You gave Mr. 'Nickname Beast' over there another new thing to hold against me,"

Too bad her brother wasn't listening, because he was sending harsh death glares at Chase. _Nobody_ talked, looked, or breathed the same air near or at his sister. _Nobody._

Chase shivered, his mouth closing upon notice of the glare.

Unfortunately, to everyone else's surprise, his sister was totally oblivious to such glares. It'd take many more years to come until Sammy could probably get a boyfriend..

"A-anyways, with this all cleared..," Maikee wanted to break the awkward tension, a nervous smile on her face. "Why don't we continue with the games?"

"Or a tie breaker?" Suggested Virizion's Daniel King, the usual grin on his face.

"I kinda like that idea," mused Noah, smirking. "I got it. Three babes from the dorms in a cat fight – OW. WHAT THE KRABBY."

Poor Noah rubbed the back of his head when Brooke smacked up upside the head, a 'no-crap-from-you' glare sent his way as Cole patted her head.

Luna sweatdropped, raising her hand to add a more.. sensible idea. "Why don't we simply have a battle between Kenneth and Danny? It'd seem to be.. fair, I suppose."

Maikee nodded her head, thanking Arceus for a _sane_ person's reply. "That sounds like a fabulous idea, Luna, thanks. You guys cool with that?" And by 'you guys', she was directing her question towards the two teenagers who had tied in the event.

Kenneth shrugged nonchalantly, a confident smile balancing out on his slightly tanned skin as he stretched his arms behind his head. "I'm totally up for a battle. I dunno 'bout Mr. 'I-Want-To-Kill-Chase' over there, though,"

Danny snapped out of his killing intent, smiling brightly. "I'm up for it!"

His Pelipper cawed in agreement, flapping his wings energetically.

"That settles it, then," Maikee began walking towards the middle of the two, signaling for everyone else to back away from the makeshift battle field. "I'll be the ref, if you guys would like,"

Both males nodded, walking to opposite sides of the field, between Maikee.

"This'll be interesting, eh, Briana?" Collin nudged his female companion, smiling. He always enjoyed a good battle.

Briana nodded, arms crossed as her eyes focused on the upcoming event. "I just hope Danny pulls through – he's part of our dorm, anyways."  
>"I couldn't agree more,"<p>

* * *

><p>Headmaster Juniper was seated on a beach chair next to Maikee, sunglasses framing her green eyes as Maikee placed her hands on her hips, preparing to announce the battle.<p>

Kenneth called out to Danny across the field, smirking. "Hey, Danny, no hard feelings if you lose, right?"  
>"Pshk. As if," Danny shook his head, Pokeball ready in his hand.<p>

"Alright, now that both competitors are ready.. let the battle between Kenneth Strife, of the Cobalion Dorm and Daniel Riverdale, of the Terrakion dorm commence! Each trainer has the opportunity to use one Pokémon, so choose wisely! Are both contenders ready?"

Both males nodded in unison, eyes balanced on each other – Kenneth's sapphire eyes on Danny's teal ones.

"Ready.., begin!"

"Make the first move, bro!" Kenneth's hand motioned towards his opponent, his other hand's thumb positioned on the simple release button on his Pokeball.

Danny shrugged. "If you insist.. go, Jumpstart!" The trademark, shiny white light burst out of the Pokeball he had just tossed, a shape forming into one of the Electric-type Pokémon, Manectric.

It landed on the field with grace, eyes narrowed at the trainer across from it, silent and collected.

Kenneth grinned, tossing his own Pokeball up in the air. "I'm countin' on you, Forest!" As before, the white light erupted from the ball, but this time forming a larger, more 'turtle' like shape, disappearing when Kenneth's Torterra successfully emerged onto the field.

"Terra!" It stomped a large foot on the sand, spraying some in a few directions. He was ready for a battle, alright.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the crowd, Chase snickered, regaining his happy-go-lucky attitude.<p>

"What?" Mel raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst, wondering what was going on in that brunette head of his.

"K-Kenneth's going to beat the crud out of Danny.. because his Torterra's gonna shake from 'Terra' in him. Get it? 'Terra'? 'Terror'? – No?.. oh.."

Chase pouted when Melissa turned away, rubbing her temples at such a lame joke. She'd just focus on the battle and listen to his jokes another time.. unless he kept poking her.

The battle had already started with evenly matched techniques – Danny's battling was the opposite of his sisters. He went straight in for the slam, not giving his opponent anytime to react.

Kenneth, on the other hand, was using Forest's large stature to block the hits, throwing Jumpstart back multiple times.

"You're not gonna let up, are you? Forrest, wait 'till Jumpstart gets close and use Crunch! Keep blockin', buddy!" Kenneth didn't look he was going to back down anytime soon, a confident, almost relaxed smile still on his face.

Danny's eyebrows were knitted in concentration as his sandal covered feet were planted firmly on the hot sand. He wasn't going to back down, either. "C'mon Jumpstart, don't get too close! Hurry and use Thunder Fang!"

His Manectric just nodded, proving he understood Danny's command and let out a confident 'Manec!' before charging in with speed. He narrowly dodged Forest's Crunch before chomping onto the Toreterra himself, bolts of electricity now running through the fresh bite mark.

Forest merely winced in pain, but virtually felt nothing, since he was a Grass- and Ground-type. He even smirked at Jumpstart's good attempt, but shook him off nonetheless.

Jumpstart hopped away when Forest shook him off, landing on the beach's sand without any harm done to him, fangs barred threateningly.

"Heh, this is getting good! Alright Forest, Earthquake – wait, NEVERMIND. NEVERM-"

Kenneth almost forgot they were on a beach.. with lots of people.. near water – OH ARCEUS.

The sandy beach shook with at least seven hundred pounds of Forest's force shaking it, most Unova Academy students stumbling and or landing on the ground. The ocean's waves beside them jumped up, threatening to sweep over them like the Black Plague, but stayed in the water when Forest stopped upon Kenneth's plea.

Danny had landed on the sand on a knee, but got up. Jumpstart, however, was not so fortunate. He had stumbled, rolled and hit himself beside a rock, his head throbbing.

"Jumpstart! You okay, buddy?" Danny felt worried – Jumpstart was his first Pokémon and his trusted traveling partner, along with being a Pokémon that constantly protected him and gave him reassurance. So, naturally, he'd feel worry for his best friend.

The Manectric let out a shaky howl, starting to get up on shaky legs, soon enough recovering. Jumpstart literally – and living up to his name – jumped back onto the field, head down and barring his fangs again.

Kenneth smiled at the determination. "I like your Manectric's spunk, but spunk might not be enough to win this battle. Alright Forest, let's knock him back down with a Leaf Storm!"

Forest let out another 'Terra!', lowering his own head. Bursts of powerful swept leaves erupted from the large tree on his back, relentlessly cutting at Jumpstart.

Jumpstart howled again, being knocked back almost as far as Danny was standing – and boy, that was far.

"Jumpstart!" Danny was frowning, his right fist clenched as his left arm was lifted to cover his face from the fast winds of the leaves being blown. His arms were a bit scratched, but he was more worried about his Manectric's condition.

Kenneth's eyes were focused on the fallen Electric-type Pokemon, frowning slightly. Jumpstart's eyes were closed as he dug his paws into the sand, leaves still blowing. But just as sudden as they started, they stopped.

The result? Jumpstart let out another growl before collapsing on the sand.

Maikee raised her hand, announcing the conclusion of the battle. "And the winner is Kenneth Strife, of the Cobalion Dorm. Point goes to Cobalion Dorm!"

Cheers came from said Cobalion Dorm, while grumbles came from the Terrakion Dorm. Dougan wasn't amused, glaring at Archer who was smiling widely at the victory.

Danny jogged over to Jumpstart, petting him lightly and muttering praises. "You did great, buddy,.. get a good rest. You deserve it." He took out the white and red sphere, pressing the button once more to return his companion.

Kenneth jogged over, bending down to hold out a hand to Danny, smiling. "Hey, sorry 'bout that man. You did great. It was really fun battling you – we should do it again sometime, yeah?"

Daniel Riverdale took his hand, shaking it and getting up. A similar smile was on his face. "I agree. We should. You better watch out though, because Terrakion's winning the next challenge for sure."  
>"Ha, we'll see. Let's head over and see what the headmaster's gotta announce about challenge number two." Kenneth was already heading back when Danny called out.<p>

"Yeah, I will, as soon as I get Jumpstart to the Pokemon Center inside and find Sammy!" Danny was jogging off in the other direction, waving behind him at Kenneth.

His new friend smiled, nodding before following everyone else back to the 'Start' line from earlier.

* * *

><p>"Alright, students of Unova Academy, are you ready for the next challenge?" Headmaster Juniper was trying to uplift everyone's spirits, seeing as some were in sour moods with Cobalion's win. No matter, they all still had good sportsmanship.<p>

"Heck yes we're ready!" Adam called out, fist pumped into the air as Rosalie glanced at him, smiling. His energetic attitude was getting to her, apparently.

Headmaster Juniper smiled, excited herself that everyone else was ready. "Alright, dorm leaders, you're all familiar with this one. The next challenge shall be the 'Stone Hunt'! This time, a pair of trainers shall head into three different caves, to locate three evolution stones: the Water Stone, the Fire Stone and the Thunder Stone. The winning pair earns, once again, points for their dorm as well as a choice of two stones for each of them!"

Archer felt himself freeze a bit, body tense. It was visible that he was slightly uncomfortable about the challenge.

Alexis noticed, as well as Sammy. They decided to question him.

"You alright there, Archer?" Sammy poked him in his tan side, earning a small nod. She was close to reaching his shoulders – almost.

"I'm fine," He let out a sigh, narrowing his eyes at Dougan who was smirking at him. Maikee was relatively calm, already working on which two of her Virzion dormies would join in.

"It's just that last year, .. er, our headmaster decided to play with our emotions a bit. Don't let her happy-go-lucky attitude fool you,.." Archer scratches his head, glancing down at Sammy who stared back up at him.

She was confused at what he was trying to say. "You mean she put out your guy's .. fears out there?"

Archer nodded. "You got that right. It wasn't a fun challenge," He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Anyways, don't think too much of it." He smiled down at her, patting her on the head, which earned an unpleasant glare from her.

He brushed it off.. for now. Archer turned around, his Cobalion dorm members seeming calm about the challenge. They were in the lead currently, after all.

"Alright, Ty, Kenneth, Noah, Cole and Brooke, unfortunately, you guys were in the last challenge, so you guys are gonna sit this next one out to make it fair, alright?"

Ty grumbled, but went along with it anyways. Kenneth nodded, as well as Cole and Brooke. They both seemed totally fine with it.

"Alexis, Sammy, Felicia, Evelyn and Black, you guys weren't in it last time, .. so which of the two of you guys wanna go?" Archer raised an eyebrow at a reluctant looking Sammy, a blinking Alexis, an energetic Evelyn, a smiling Felicia and a blinking Black.

"Uh, I guess I can go.." Black raised his hand, looking behind him to see if any of the four girls would volunteer.

Sammy sighed. "I'll .. go, I guess."

"Are you sure Sammy? You don't seem too happy about it. One of us can go, if you'd like," Alexis offered, an apologetic smile sent her way.

Sammy shook her head. "I wanna help out and it's cool. I need to get over my," She bit her lip. "fears, anyways,"

"What are your fears, anyways, Sammy?" Asked Evelyn, who was currently playing with Felicia's hair. Felicia didn't mind, though.

"Er, well-" Sammy was about to speak when Headmaster Juniper called out into the megaphone. "Dorm leaders! Get your pairs quickly and head to the 'Start' line once more! You'll be directing them to the caves shortly!"

Archer smiled slightly, patting both Black and Sammy on the backs. "Well, you two had better go. Headmaster's getting a tad impatient. I'll lead you guys to a good cave, don't worry," He winked at them. "Keep your heads up, guys."  
>"No problem," Black smiled at both his dorm leader and partner before dragging her off. She still didn't seem to happy..<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll go, along with Mel-Mel!" Chase didn't even let Maikee or Melissa talk before dragging his 'partner' off, unwillingly.<p>

"H-hey! You can't just make freaking decisions like that!" Melissa protested, frowning.

"Maikee seems fine with it~ right Maikee?" Chase called out over his shoulder to Maikee, who paused before nodding.

"I'll meet you guys over there!" She called out, waving before turning back to her members.

"Five bucks Melissa won't survive with him," Alistar grinned when Daniel shook his head.

"She won't last five minutes, I guarantee it," mused Daniel, who earned a concerned look from Luna.

"I'm sure she will. Have faith in them," Luna was backed up back Guill, who shook his head at his brunette friend.

Daniel held his hands up, chuckling. "I know. I was kidding. They'll be fine, I know it."  
>"Then we shouldn't need to worry!" Riley was trying to encourage everyone else.<p>

"Even if Chase'll er.. nevermind," Midori shook her head, smiling. "Let's hope for the best, then. Maikee, let's go~" Midori suddenly grabbed Maikee's arm as Riley nudged her to the 'Start' line.

Maikee sweatdropped, but went nonetheless. It'd be an interesting year with this bunch..

* * *

><p>"No questions asked. You and you'll go," Dougan pointed his finger at both Collin and Briana, grinning. His eyes held a burning determination in them. "Terrakion won this easy last year, so you'd better not break the winning streak.. or you'll be getting my punishments."<p>

Collin sweatdropped, holding up a hand defensively. "Just wait a minute, buddy. Are you s-"

"I said no questions asked! GO!" Dougan began pushing both Collin and Briana, who was shaking her head at Collin to the starting line, everyone else following.

"Geesh, fine Dougan, we'll go." Briana glanced at Collin, smiling. "You had better bring a flashlight,"

Collin shrugged, returning the smile. "Don't worry. I got it covered,"

"Quit the yapping and let's go, go, go!" Dougan was eager to get the next challenge started, pushing them even further until they reached the line.

The two other pairs of trainers were already on the line, waiting for Collin and Briana was Headmaster Juniper stood in front of them all.

George turned to Adam and Rosalie, sweatdropping. "Dougan's really excited, isn't he?"

"No kidding." Rosalie rolled her eyes when Adam shrugged.

"Let's just hope we win," Adam's eyes focused on the line, almost as eager.

* * *

><p>"I forget to mention, you can all use one Pokémon to help you in this challenge! So, trainers, release them now!" Headmaster Juniper called out, willing to wait patiently for the challenge entries to choose.<p>

"I guess I'll be counting on you, Flare," Collin smiled down at his Charmelon, who smirked back at him. He was his partner, after all.

Briana was bent down, petting her Quilava who was already out of his Pokeball, purring with the pleasure of being petted. "I'm counting you, buddy,"  
>"Quil!"<p>

A little ways away from them, Chase was patting his released Ghastly. "Alright, Gengore, you're gonna lead the way, right?"  
>Mel smiled at Chase, her Houndoom obediently at her side. "Let's win this, 'kay, Chase? And Gengore and Houndoom?"<p>

Houndoom howled in agreement, nuzzling Mel's hand as Ghastly snickered. Chase gave Mel a thumbs up. "Count on it, Melly-Mel!"

Melissa shook her head, glancing at the Cobalion competition.

Sammy was giving a pep talk to Ombra, who had just jumped on her and knocked her back a little ways. Black held her steady, laughing it off as his Charmander, Blow Torch, blinked curiously at them.

Headmaster Juniper, who saw everyone was ready, raised her megaphone to her lips to speak. "Alright, I'm guessing everyone's ready. Get ready to start! The dorm leaders have decided which pairs will get which cave! You won't know which stone you'll be searching for, though!"

Maikee stepped next to Headmaster Juniper, gently taking the megaphone to speak. "Cobalion's Black and Sammy will be heading towards the Eastern cave, while Virizion's Chase and Melissa shall get the Western cave. Last but not least, Terrakion's Collin and Brianna will get the Southern Cave. Is everyone ready?"

The three pairs nodded, focused on leaving the line.

"Ready?" Dougan called out from his spot on the other side of the headmaster, grinning.

"You betcha!" Replied Briana, also grinning.

"Then get set," Archer glanced at Black and Sammy one more time before Maikee said the trigger word.

"Go!"

And they were off once more, Pokemon and trainers.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm so sorry if that wasn't worth waiting for. D:<strong>

**I tried making the battle more detailed, but it still ended up short. I'm sorry 'bout that.**

**Well, looks like the next challenge is happening and Danny's finally at UA! I wonder what'll happen in the caves, hm? ;3 Maybe.. a cave-in? /shot for using Chapter 1's nightmare/ We'll see~**

**Tell me what you guys thought!**

**Again, I'm sorry for slow updates. I'm out of school now, but have some summer schooling and getting ready for school again. D:**

**I'm a freshie this year, so I'm a nervous wreck, haha! **

**Thanks for still reading and staying tuned, despite my slowness!**

**I love you guys. :'D /shot for the 01487465****th**** time/**


	10. Chapter Ten

Unova Academy! Where Opportunities Await!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Finding a Stone or Finding your Fears?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"I forget to mention, you can all use one Pokémon to help you in this challenge! So, trainers, release them now!" Headmaster Juniper called out, willing to wait patiently for the challenge entries to choose.

"I guess I'll be counting on you, Flare," Collin smiled down at his Charmelon, who smirked back at him. He was his partner, after all.

Briana was bent down, petting her Quilava who was already out of his Pokeball, purring with the pleasure of being petted. "I'm counting you, buddy,"  
>"Quil!"<p>

A little ways away from them, Chase was patting his released Ghastly. "Alright, Gengore, you're gonna lead the way, right?"  
>Mel smiled at Chase, her Houndoom obediently at her side. "Let's win this, 'kay, Chase? And Gengore and Houndoom?"<p>

Houndoom howled in agreement, nuzzling Mel's hand as Ghastly snickered. Chase gave Mel a thumbs-up. "Count on it, Melly-Mel!"

Melissa shook her head, glancing at the Cobalion competition.

Sammy was giving a pep talk to Ombra, who had just jumped on her and knocked her back a little ways. Black held her steady, laughing it off as his Charmander, Blow Torch, blinked curiously at them.

Headmaster Juniper, who saw everyone was ready, raised her megaphone to her lips to speak. "Alright, I'm guessing everyone's ready. Get ready to start! The dorm leaders have decided which pairs will get which cave! You won't know which stone you'll be searching for, though!"

Maikee stepped next to Headmaster Juniper, gently taking the megaphone to speak. "Cobalion's Black and Sammy will be heading towards the Eastern cave, while Virizion's Chase and Melissa shall get the Western cave. Last but not least, Terrakion's Collin and Brianna will get the Southern Cave. Is everyone ready?"

The three pairs nodded, focused on leaving the line.

"Ready?" Dougan called out from his spot on the other side of the headmaster, grinning.

"You betcha!" Replied Briana, also grinning.

"Then get set," Archer glanced at Black and Sammy one more time before Maikee said the trigger word.

"Go!"

And they were off once more, Pokemon and trainers.

* * *

><p>The sun was midway through the sky now – not quite sunset yet. Just before the pairs had left, their dorm leaders had given them each flash lights. Of course, the flash lights were color coded.<p>

Black and Sammy were given blue flash lights, while Chase and Melissa were given green flash lights. Terrakion's Collin and Briana were handed brown flash lights, being last to leave the 'Start' line.

No one was in a particular rush, actually. The trio of pairs had already split up, heading their separate routes to get to their assigned caves.

Everyone was pretty mellow – except Chase as he was talking animatedly to Melissa next to him.

"Alright! I already have a game plan! I say we split up and meet at a certain point in the cave," Despite being so outgoing, Chase kept his voice low. It wasn't like anyone was listening on them, though. They were the only ones heading to the Western Cave, after all.

Melissa rubbed her temples again – she could've sworn she was getting a headache. She sighed before replying to her partner. "I say we stick together.. we don't know what'll happen in that cave. Plus, two is better than one."

The energetic brunette stayed quiet for a few seconds, a blank look on his face. Chase suddenly grinned, poking Mel in the arm multiple times. "Aw! Don't tell me Melissa's afwaid of the dark! Don't worry, Mel-Melly can hold my hand,"

Melissa sputtered, a light blush coming onto her face. She narrowed her eyes at the male next to her. "W-what? That's stupid. I'm not afraid of the dark and I don't need to hold your hand!" She began walking faster than Chase, her Houndoom in hot pursuit.

"No, Melly! Wait up," Chase jogged ahead to catch up, Gengore poofing here and there, a bored expression on his face. Chase, on the other hand, just wouldn't let up, still poking Melissa. "I'm sowwy. But, you can still hold my hand if you do get scared," He smiled at her – not a joking one, but a genuine one.

She simply turned her head away, eyes focused on the cave ahead of them. Once there, she turned on her flash light without another word to Chase. The only notice she gave to him was motioning with her hand to follow, as to not wake the snoozing Woobats above them.

Chase put his index finger to his lips to do the recognizable 'be-quiet' signal before turning on his own flashlight and shining it ahead.

To their oh-so _pleasant _surprise, there were two paths, leading different directions. And, here, we have two different people with two different senses of direction.

Melissa was pointing to the right path while Chase pointed to the left. Their Pokémon stood in the middle of both paths, looking confused.

Houndoom cocked his head, gazing at his trainer when she spoke. "We're going right, Chase..," Mel kept her voice down, the Woobats not stirring.

"No! Left!" Chase's lips frowned in a usual pout, his arms crossed as he took a step towards to the left path.

His female companion let out an impatient sigh, arms crossed. Melissa took a step towards the path to the right, flashlight pointed in that direction. "Look, I'm going right. You just.. stick to your left path then. If something happens.. just yell, I guess." She began walking down the path, Houndoom following.

Chase 'hmph'ed, heading down his chosen left path. That is, for at least five seconds before sprinting back and heading to the right path. He wouldn't admit it himself, but he had a feeling Mel was right. Plus, there was something creepy down that path that sent an ominous shiver up his spine. Chase didn't want to go back down that path at any cost.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or is this cave a little too..," Briana was going to finish her sentence, but Collin was nice enough to finish it for her.<p>

"Murky? Depressing? Eerie? Creepy?" He smiled at her when she raised an eyebrow at his list of words to describe how a cave should generally be described as.

Briana shook her head, her Quilava providing light for the two as they walked straight through the cave. "I was going to say 'damp and too quiet', but gee, thanks Collin."

He waved her off, a lazy smile playing over his lips as he bowed. "My pleasure, m'lady." His Charmeleon, Flare, cocked an eyebrow while staring at his trainer as if he was hit on the head a little too hard.

Quilava, who saw the Fire-type's reaction snickered, the flames on his head still blazing brightly. Flare's tail was kept on a moderate brightness, so he wouldn't get too tired.

"Alright, on a serious note, keep your eyes out for anything shiny," Briana, after saying that, immediately kept her eyes trained on the cave walls around them.

Collin couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her determination – she looked like a curious Pikachu to him, a Pokémon native to Kanto, where he lived before traveling the distance to get to Unova Academy.

Hearing his little laugh, the brunette female stopped walking, shining her flashlight in Collin's face. The sudden burst of light made him wince, shielding his blue eyes. "Um, is there a problem, Ms. Briana?"

"Why'd you chuckle at me? Is there something on my back or something?" She'd shove the flashlight further into his face until she got her answer. Right now, the flashlight stayed trained on Collin, moving with him when he tried to move away from the light's beam.

He squinted his already sleepy blue eyes, only opening one to peek at her behind his arm. "Ah, no. You just reminded me of a Pokémon back in Kanto..., so, can you please remove the evil beam of doom from my face? Much appreciated," Collin smiled when Briana lowered the flashlight.

When Briana placed her free hand on her hip, Collin suspected she didn't believe him. Thus, he frowned, holding a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Ouch, still don't believe me? Your glare feels like a stab in the heart, dear Briana,"

She simply huffed, turning around and continuing to walk again as her companion slowly smiled. He followed her, Flare walking in front of the two along with Quilava.

The duo gradually got to where it seemed there were not two paths in the Southern Cave they were in, but four.

Collin cocked his head to the side, juggling is options to which path to go to. Houndoom, who was standing next to his trainer lifted his nose to the air, sniffing once, then twice before letting out a low howl.

The Fire- and Dark-type hound trotted over to the left path that was second to the last on the left side, looking over his shoulder at the two trainers and the other Fire-type before scampering down that path.

"Ah, Houndoom!" That set Briana off to jog after her Pokémon, leaving Collin and Flare behind. Unfortunately, she had dropped her flashlight while scrambling to follow Houndoom.

With a sigh, Collin picked up the brown colored light and with Flare leading, followed Briana down the dark tunnel, deeper into the cave.

* * *

><p>"Do you like music, Black?" was the first question Sammy asked Black when they entered the cave that laid in the eastern direction.<p>

He blinked his dark brown eyes, stretching his arms behind his neck. Blow Torch blinked up at him with his cute little eyes before continuing to walk. "I.., guess I do. Why ask?"

She shrugged, Ombra bounding up ahead of them by a few feet, happily exploring the cave. "I find it easier to get to know people at first by asking them if they like music or not. Music's always been a favorite thing of mine, after all,"

Black nodded, brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes. While walking through the cave, he noted some details about it. The cave's ceiling is high, occasional stalagmites easily spotted above. Woobats, Zubats and Golbats were fast asleep, perched on said stalagmites.

His Charmander nuzzled his leg, inching him forward when he suddenly noticed Sammy and Ombra had moved farther ahead – when did that happen?

Black shook his head, jogging to catch up, his little Fire-type following. Sammy and Ombra meanwhile had reason to run ahead. The reason? Out of the corner of her eye, she had spotted a Joltik – not that she knew what that was, since she was more familiar with Hoenn region Pokemon. It freaked her out nonetheless, causing her to panic and run far away from it.

Of course, her Cobalion partner knew almost nothing about her yet, so he probably thought she just left him behind because she saw the stone they were supposed to find.

When he got tired of jogging after the retreating Sammy and felt it was fine, he called out to her. "Hey, Sammy, slow down.."

He didn't receive a reply, though, when she made a sudden sharp turn to the right, disappearing down the path. Black let out a loud sigh, stretching himself again before running down the path.

Blow Torch let out a surprised 'Char!', doing his best to catch up with his trainer. When he was in reach, he simply jumped onto Black's back, claws digging into his shoulders out of the fear of falling.

He wouldn't admit that Blow Torch's sudden grip hurt, but it did sting. Black reached behind his back, patting his Charmander on the back in a reassuring gesture before once again running after Sammy.

It'd be a long cave exploration..

* * *

><p>By now, the sun had already set on the horizon. The Unova Academy students were engrossed in conversations, side battles and little poker games or such, since they had nothing better to do., since everyone was supposed to stay behind and wait for the others to get back. Headmaster Juniper did the liberty of thinking of something so they wouldn't get too bored in the mean time. And we all know what the wicked brain of our dear headmaster could think up.<p>

Thankfully, what she thought of was quite sane – at least, for the time being. Maikee, Guill and Lessly took notice when their headmaster picked up her megaphone, twisting the knob on 'super loud' so everyone could hear.

Guill leaned over to his dorm leader and Lessly, whispering. "This isn't going to go well.. remember to cover your ears..-"

The glasses wearing teenager was cut off when the headmaster's energetic voice blasted through the device held up to her mouth, an ear splitting sound erupting from it rather than her voice.

Guill covered his ears practically a millisecond before it went off, anticipating it. Lessly and Maikee however, were less fortunate for the first few seconds before shrieking and covering their own ears.

Above the loud sound, Lessly shouted at Guill. "Yeah, thanks for the heads up!" Maikee, who was beside her, narrowed her eyes as 'thanks' to Guill.

He simply nodded, eye twitching slightly when the sound seemed to be getting louder every passing second.

Ty, who was playing the card game 'Thirteen' [1] with Alistar let out a very.., you could say manly scream of surprise, dropping his cards completely when his opponent slapped down the two of hearts, winning the game with a grin. Since Alistar was from Virizion, of course he offered they both put down a bet.. involving gummy bears.

"What the cra-"

"Crackers!" Midori had strolled over to see the card game, totally and practically immune to the shrill sound from Headmaster Juniper's defected megaphone. She was, again, on her job to censor out any dirty word that left Ty's mouth. Maybe she'd scrub his mouth out with soap one da- I mean, teach him proper, appropriate speech, despite him being a year older than her.

He let out an agitated huff, crossing his arms and mumbling profanities under his breath when Alistar smirked, taking Ty's last packet of 'Jelly Jellicent' brand gummy bears. "Ha, good game, Ty. Good game,"

"Pft. Whatever," He turned away, muttering a 'cheater' under his breath when Midori plucked the packet of sweets from Alistar's gummy bears and skipping off with it. Was she a skilled ninja or what?

While only a chunk of the hysteria was going on, both the headmaster and Rosalie were trying to fix the blasted megaphone. Unfortunately, they weren't having much luck.

"You two seem like you need some help, yeah?" Much to their luck left, thankfully, Adam had spotted their struggling and walked over, a teasing grin on his face.

Glad she didn't have to deal with the stupid thing anymore, Rosalie gladly shoved it at Adam, clearly fed up with the loud, absurd noise coming from it. "Just, please shut the thing up before I blow it up.."

Adam held up his right hand, letting Rosalie look at it for a few confusing seconds before he sat down cross-legged in the sand, popping open part of the megaphone.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie sat down on her knees on the sand next to him as he began digging his fingers through the inside of the device. Juniper had gone off to get some lemonade, happy to be rid of the noisy contraption.., that or she was just happy she had someone to fix it for her.

"Five minutes. Give me five minutes and I'll have it fixed for you," was his reply before his mouth turned into a frown of concentration, pressing a few buttons on the megaphone's handle to test it out. To Rosalie's surprise, it clicked to silence with a 'chk'.

Adam smiled with pride, handing it back to her after he put it back together, dusting his hands off. "I beat my own record – that was three minutes."

She placed the megaphone on the sand next to her, eyebrows raised in surprise – or was it admiration? "I never knew you were good with fixing electronics..,"

"There're a few things you don't know about me right now – don't worry, you will," He got up, brushing his swim trunks off. Smiling down at her, he offered Rosalie his hand.

Taking the offered hand, she half brushed herself off. "What? Are you also a thief? Or do you deal drugs? Maybe y-"

"None. Just.., none of those," Adam shook his head at her skeptical ideas, shoving a hand into the pockets of his swim trubks. ".. or do I? Maybe I'm a thief who deals drugs for a living," He bent down to grab the megaphone Rosalie didn't bother picking up, only to raise his head to the comforting pat of a small mallet whacking him above the head. The result was, of course, not very pleasant for dear Adam.

He let out a sharp yelp, dropping the megaphone completely. His hands flew to the throbbing area of pain on top of his black hair, checking for any signs of brain damage or blood. Adam sniffled once, glaring at Rosalie. "What was that for? That freaking hurt! And wait, where in the name of Arceus did you get a freaking mallet?"

Rosalie held up her hand, imitating what Adam did before. "Five minutes. In five minutes I shall tell you," She turned around, walking off with Adam gaping. In truth, she did it for the heck of it. And boy, it was fun.

* * *

><p>"Yenno, it's getting kind of too dark in here..," Chase trailed off, his eyes darting from wall to wall to the ceiling. True to the fact, it was getting dark and their flashlights seemed a bit dimmer, but he still had to remember that Mel's Houndoom was still there. Mel disregarded his comment though, more focused on shining her flashlight around to spot a stone anywhere.<p>

Speaking of her Houndoom, he glanced at Chase with narrowed eyes. One could say he was offended. I mean, he was offering them some sort of light occasionally with an Ember.

Gengore, who noticed his sour mood, snickered, floating past Houndoom now and then. "Ghastly, ghaaaast..,"

The Fire-type narrowed his eyes again, snapping at the Ghost-type before huffing and trotting beside his trainer. He wasn't in the mood to start a fight.

The Ghastly shrugged it off, floating beside Chase for a while – well, he couldn't actually shrug because he didn't have shoulders, but you get the point.

Chase, who was getting fidgety, poked Melissa to get her attention. She glanced at him once before talking. ".. Are you okay? You're getting kind of shaky,"

He pointed behind him, a frown on his normally smiling face. "I.., I thought I heard a growl down the tunnel..,"

The ravenette blinked. She shined her flashlight behind them for a few seconds, only to prove nothing was there. "Well, there's nothing there.., it's probably your imagination running wild," She shrugged, turning around to continue walking before Chase poked her again.

She turned around, her eye twitching. "Something wrong again, Chase?"

Chase nodded slowly, pointing behind them again, shaking more visibly before. Melissa's eyes followed where he was pointing, only to narrow her eyes at him after. "Are you serious? There's nothing t-"

A low, almost menacing growl cut her off. It gradually got louder each passing second. Melissa's eye twitched even more when Chase slowly turned around, both of them staring at a large male Ursaring that emerged from the darkness of the tunnel.

Houndoom had hopped in front of the two, growling and barking – there was no way he'd let his trainer get hurt.

Too bad they resorted to 'plan B'.

Chase had suddenly started screaming his head off, yelling something about bears when Mel grabbed his wrist and began running down the same path. Gengore was laughing hysterically at the misfortune, floating after them. "Houndoom, RUN!"

Houndoom had a shocked expression on his face, but tackled the Ursaring before running after the trio. Sadly, being knocked down only pissed the bear off more, roaring before stomping after them.

Unfortunately, bears were always a fear for Chase, which meant this cave exploration won't end too well..

* * *

><p>"I can't help but feel there's something creeping up behind me..," Collin was talking to Briana previously about his life back in Kanto in Celadon City. He was surprised to found out she lived in Viridian City, easily finding similar things to talk about.<p>

During their talk though, a cold wind had blew past and sent an uneasy feeling up his spine – one that paranoid him to think it wasn't done by the wind, but by a supernatural entity.

Briana blinked, curiously staring at him for a bit before looking behind them. They had just gone down a path that slowly descended downhill, deeper into the cavern. "Well, maybe it's the ocean winds.., they do reach far down here, after all."

He shrugged, letting out a long sigh. "I suppose you're right – let's keep going, shall we?"

Briana smiled at him slightly before continuing down the path, occasionally shining her flashlight here and there. Unfortunately, she hadn't found anything yet.

It was eerily quiet as they walked, the only sounds made when they walked or when Flare or Quilava sneezed. Briana was slowly getting tired, but she didn't show it. As for Collin, he was trying hard not to sleep on the cave floor. To prevent himself from doing that, he would lean against the cold cave wall for a few seconds before continuing on.

Alas, that was a bad idea to do when Briana was farther ahead than him, walking with Quilava and Flare when he decided to lean against a rather dark colored wall. In fact, it wasn't a wall at all.

Collin let out a relieved sigh when he leaned against it – it was particularly colder than the others, which kept him relaxed. He smiled, shutting his ears for a moment, leaning into the wall even more, falling towards empty sp- wait ,what?

The green hair fifteen-year-old's eyes shot open when he noticed himself sinking into the rocky surface, letting out a loud shriek before plummeting into it.

Briana, unfortunately, was too far ahead to hear.

The last of what was left behind as Collin's flashlight and an ominous laugh that sounded all too like a Mismagius..

Even after all the jogging Black and his Charmander did, they couldn't catch up to Sammy. Maybe it was because she had a serious arachnophobia issue? Oh well, he didn't know. He did call out to her many times before, only to have Ombra bark in reply.

Blow Torch was still riding on his trainer's back, having gotten used to the feeling of being carried. He even liked it, smiling now and then.

Black was getting tired of jogging, though, having to slow down to a walk before jogging again. It was only a matter of minutes before he couldn't see Sammy anymore.

"Dang, this bites," He let out a cough, slowing down once more. Black wiped his the slight perspiration off of his forehead. Blow Torch stared at him curiously before nipping his ear as a signal to continue.

"Gah, fine," The brunette rubbed his ear, glancing behind at his petite Fire-type Pokémon before starting up a jog again.

Up ahead, Sammy was keeping up a steady job, Ombra next to her. She was used to the nightly jogs she used to take in Mossdeep City, since it was a relaxing habit of hers to go running.

The real reason she was still jogging was because every time she turned a corner or went down another path, it always seemed as if an Ariados or Spinarak or Joltik was creeping up on the ceiling or wall and it freaked her out completely.

Ombra let out a soft bark, nudging her legs to signal that they had to make a turn. She paused, letting her hand drop to her Mightyena's head in an affectionate pat before making a sharp right turn.

A turn to fall into a hole, that is.

"Oh CR-" Sammy wasn't even able to finish her sentence before dropping into a large hole into a lower area of the cave, Ombra tumbling down with her.

They both landed on a large mound of rock and dirt – probably from when the hole was dug, since anyone could of known the hole wasn't made naturally. Maybe from a machine? Who knows, maybe Headmaster Juniper dug it for the 'fun' of the challenge. But anyone would've known the headmaster wasn't that cruel.

Sammy suspected it was naturally dug by a Dugtrio though, groaning when she sat up on the pile of earth and rock. She glanced around her, relieved to see Ombra on his feet, tail wagging.

"I'm glad you're okay..," She hugged her Pokémon around the neck before hearing Black above. To his surprise, he had stopped before seeing the hole, peering down to see his partner and her Pokémon down there.

Black leaned down to see if she and Ombra were alright. From what he could see, they were fine, besides being covered in some dirt. "You guys alright down there?"

Sammy nodded, standing up to dust herself off before calling up to him. "No worries! Why don't you keep going? I think I can find another way up there and meet you!"

He had an uncertain look on his face but nodded nonetheless, continuing on.

"Well, that's that then. Let's go buddy," She patted Ombra on the head before sliding down the pile, waiting for Ombra to follow before walking down the damp path.

Sadly, she had left her flashlight back up there with Black and could barely see anything. It may take a while before she could get back to the upper level of the cave..

* * *

><p>"Good job you three," A familiar figure was leaning against a tree atop a hill, not too far away from the beach behind Unova Academy's large walls.<p>

A Mismagius floated beside the figure, a satisfied smirk on it's face while a Gurrdurr stood beside the figure, playing with a rock. A Gliscor was perched on top of a branch above it's trainer, snickering.

The figure looked up at the Ground- and Flying-type, a smirk on his face. "I take it you provoked the Ursaring enough to send it chasing after those Virizion fools?"

The Gliscor nodded, hopping up and down on the branch. "Gliscor, Gli!"

The Mismagius however glared at the Gliscor, unhappy he took all the credit. Her trainer didn't forget about her, of course.

"Mismagius.., you successfully placed that Terrakion boy somewhere in the cave, far away from his partner, correct?"

Happy to get some recognition, she nodded, floating closer to her trainer before the Gurrdurr took notice, nonchalantly tossing the rock up and knocking Gliscor off of the branch before his trainer spoke to him.

"Gurrdurr, you made the hole and one of them fell into it, right?" Was the trainer's final question to their Pokémon.

Gurrdurr nodded, smirking behind his trainer's back when Gliscor sent him a pissed off look.

"Good," The figure stopped leaning on the tree, dusting their coat off before yawning. They stretched their arms, turning around to head back to the academy. "I'll call it a night, then. Those idiots won't know what'll hit them when they find the stones..,"

Christopher glanced behind him one last time as the sun set far below the horizon, smirking one last time before continuing down the path, his Pokémon following.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Diiiiiiiiiid you guys expect that, did you? :3 **_

_**A cookie to anyone who did~ **__**anyways, thanks for still staying with the story you guys, :)**_

_**Special thanks to imabeeme for encouraging me to keep writing – she made me update faster xD be sure to see another update by this weekend, probably~ **_

_**Lessly, are you happy I made the chapter a tad longer now? ARE YOUUU? :D**_

_**Anyways, what'd you guys think? I'm really open to critiques, seeing as I want to improve.**_

_**Stay tuned to see what happens next, ;)**_

_**Oh, and I promise, everyone WILL get to UA and start classes and such, don't worry. The story's not all going to revolve around the Water Wars. =D**_

_**Alright, CoffeeTarts is going to go take some rest time now, bye~  
><strong>_

_**PS; **_

http:/www . /watch?v=2VF4nh7hEeg&feature=channel_ video _title {just remove the spaces and put 'youtube' infront of the www . }

**Have you guys seen this video and his music? They're awesome~**

**Okay, now I'm gone. xD**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Unova Academy! Where Opportunities Await!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Making a Break for a Stone or Breaking Some Bones?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"Good job you three," A familiar figure was leaning against a tree atop a hill, not too far away from the beach behind Unova Academy's large walls.

A Mismagius floated beside the figure, a satisfied smirk on it's face while a Gurrdurr stood beside the figure, playing with a rock. A Gliscor was perched on top of a branch above it's trainer, snickering.

The figure looked up at the Ground- and Flying-type, a smirk on his face. "I take it you provoked the Ursaring enough to send it chasing after those Virizion fools?"

The Gliscor nodded, hopping up and down on the branch. "Gliscor, Gli!"

The Mismagius however glared at the Gliscor, unhappy he took all the credit. Her trainer didn't forget about her, of course.

"Mismagius.., you successfully placed that Terrakion boy somewhere in the cave, far away from his partner, correct?"

Happy to get some recognition, she nodded, floating closer to her trainer before the Gurrdurr took notice, nonchalantly tossing the rock up and knocking Gliscor off of the branch before his trainer spoke to him.

"Gurrdurr, you made the hole and one of them fell into it, right?" Was the trainer's final question to their Pokémon.

Gurrdurr nodded, smirking behind his trainer's back when Gliscor sent him a pissed off look.

"Good," The figure stopped leaning on the tree, dusting their coat off before yawning. They stretched their arms, turning around to head back to the academy. "I'll call it a night, then. Those idiots won't know what'll hit them when they find the stones..,"

Christopher glanced behind him one last time as the sun set far below the horizon, smirking one last time before continuing down the path, his Pokémon following.

* * *

><p>"They're taking an awfully long time..," complained Adam as he sat down next to Rosalie, in a small group of four – now five, since he sat down - consisting of Alexis, Rosalie, Riley and Daniel. It was late evening – almost 8 o'clock – and the teams hadn't even shown signs of being back.<p>

Daniel, who was leaning on his palms in the sand, glanced at the Terrakion dorm member. "Well, it does seem like a hard challenge. Headmaster said it could take a few more hours. A day, at most,"

"What if we were to go check out the caves..? Because, I don't think we're the only ones getting a little unsettled..," said Alexis, speaking up. Her soft voice was a tad hard to pick up, but Riley heard.

She let out a long sigh, folding her hands on her lap. "That'd totally be against the school rules. It wouldn't be good, since we're starting out,"

Rosalie, who was sitting next to Alexis, raised her eyebrows in protest. "Well, it wouldn't be against school rules if we were to see if our friends were safe, right? That's a good enough reason,"

"I have to agree with Rosalie. I mean, we could keep sitting around here, do nothing and freeze to death on a beach while our friends are injured, or we could go help them," Daniel was brushing his hands off as he talked, now sitting cross-legged. He also lowered his voice, to keep from anyone else hearing.

Riley 'hmph'ed, crossing her arms. "Well, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go see if they're doing fine or not..," Truth be told, she was only "sort of" agreeing because a.) Daniel had said so and b.) she actually was getting bored by sitting on a beach for five hours.

Alexis was sitting next to Riley as she continued to speak, just drawing little shapes in the sand. Unfortunately, she'd be reading if the sun hadn't set and destroyed her chances of finding any solar light available.., or any light for that matter.

That wouldn't happen anytime soon, either, considering the fact that Headmaster Juniper along with Maikee and Dougan had gone back to the academy building to search for some matches to make a few bonfires. Since Archer was the last dorm leader, he was basically in charge of everyone. He had prayed to Arceus that nobody tried throwing him into the cold ocean waters before the head of the academy as well as the other two dorm leaders left.

Speaking of Archer, he was actually on his way to do a check of the students when he happened to walk by the group Alexis was in. With a curious expression on his face, he walked over, clipboard in hand. "Hey!"

"HOLY ARCEUS OF ABOVE," Due to the fact everyone was speaking so hushed, along with their backs being turned, Adam hadn't noticed Archer come up until he was practically standing behind him. Plus, with such a loud voice, who wouldn't be scared?

The Melendez boy turned around, hand to his heart as Rosalie break out into a fit of giggles. "W-what the heck, Archer? Didn't you know it's not cool to sneak up on unsuspecting students?"

"Oh? I didn't know it was a law, sorry," said Archer, a teasing smile on his face before lifting his clipboard to read off of it. "I'm just checking to see if everyone's here, that's all." It only took a few seconds before the clipboard as at his side again. "And it seems like everyone's accounted for!"

"How can you be so happy?" Daniel looked at Archer with a curious eye. "I mean.., aren't you worried about the people in the other dorms who're in the caves right now?"

The smile on his face faltered to a frown. "Well, of course I do. But I need to stay optimistic because I know they're going to come back safe, as well as needing to put on a confident face for the other students," He gestured behind him to the groups of Unova Academy students that were already asleep, as well as a handful of worried looking students. Others were happily energetic.

"Why the sudden question?" Archer raised an eyebrow, eyes locking onto everyone in the group as they froze, before Alexis gave a calm answer.

"We were just curious as to why you were so happy-go-lucky when some of us were worried.., that's all." Said the ravenette, not bothering to mention the fact that they were going to try to find the others later.

Archer shrugged his tan shoulders, brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes before walking off. But prior to doing that, he glanced over his shoulder one more time, a sly grin on his face. "If I find any of you missing – any of you at all -, whether it be tonight or tomorrow morning.., if I find you guys, I'm having your heads," with one last smile, the Cobalion dorm leader walked off, leaving the group of students either blinking in confusion or gaping with terror.

"He may be cute, but he's a devil in disguise..," muttered Riley, to which Daniel glanced at her before shaking his head and standing up. Daniel brushed his swim trunks off and turned around to face the group – dear Arceus, he was looking like Archer now..,

"Alright. "Operation S.T.D" will be set in motion, okay?" He was grinning, despite the fact everyone gave him a disgusted look.

".., Daniel, why is our game plan called "Operation S.T.D"?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him, her mallet clutched in her hand, though he hadn't noticed.

Daniel grinned, his index finger up, as if explaining a topic to a student. "That, dear Rosalie, is a simple question. It's shortened for "save the dudes". Duh. What were you thinking?" Such an innocent mind..,

Rosalie shook her head, sighing out of relief. "Just.., nothing, Daniel. Next time, we're letting Alexis pick the operation titles."

Though none of them had known each other for more than day or two, they all had bonded to a good amount. All of them considered each other "friends", if not companions or dorm members, as well as acquaintances. That being said, friends don't leave other friends behind.

Riley stood up next to Daniel, a smile on her confident face. She almost wanted to hug his arm, but held back. They were only friends after all.., for now. "I guess that settles it. Operation S.T.D, in motion, I guess,"

Rosalie groaned at the name, standing up just as Adam and Alexis did. "Oh, kill me now.., the name isn't catchy in the slightest,"

Adam nudged Rosalie, smirking as he stepped sideways to avoid being swung at by the mallet. "Lighten up, will you? It's funny!" He stretched his arms behind his head before walking off with the now departing group, Rosalie in tow as she tried to restrain herself from decking him in the stomach with her mallet. Alexis also followed the group, quietly.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain tanned Dorm leader was in hot pursuit of them, casually walking with his hands in his pockets. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed the two other students following further behind him..,

* * *

><p>"HOLY FREAKING ARCEUS," Chase glance over his shoulder, just in time to see the raging Ursaring <em>still<em> chasing after them. "IT'S STILL FOLLOWING US?"

"WHAT'D YOU EXPECT? A FLUFFY TEDDY BEAR WHO WON'T RIP YOUR GUYS OUT?" Melissa hadn't even run out of breath yet, running like no tomorrow. Her Houndoom was sprinting with her, sending occasional Embers behind them to ward off the bear, but to no avail.

Gengore was nowhere to be seen, probably floating ahead to safety.

"HECK NO! THESE THINGS ARE TERRIFYING!" Maybe the yelling wasn't helping too much, because not only was an Ursaring after them, but also a horde of Golbats, Zubats and Woobats.

.., Definitely _not_ a good idea – don't learn from them.

It was only a mere half an hour since they'd been running, but the Pokémon hadn't decreased in speed at all. In fact, it was as if they were speeding up rather than slowing down, which scared Chase even more as they suddenly ended up at a dead end.

".., Shitty shit," Mel cursed under her breath, turning around to see the horde of Pokémon a few ways away from them, hand clutching Chase's wrist tightly. She could feel his pulse quickening, his skin going clammy.

Chase swallowed a lump in his throat, his other hand clutching onto her's. "M-Mel.., if we die here.., I want you to know something..,"

"What?" Even at time like these, she'd end up being annoyed with him, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were very pretty when I sat next to you on the bus.., a-" he would've finished his sentence if he didn't shriek in a most "manly" manner when he spotted the large bear-like Normal-type.

Mel glanced around them, to see if there was anyway out of it. It was a shame they had dropped their flashlights earlier, or else they might've at least found a slim chance of hope.

Her eyes locked onto Chase's trembling ones before she spoke. "One thing if we actually do die..,"

"H-huh?"

".., I never really minded your nicknames for me."

"R-really?" He looked more.., happy than scared, eyes practically shining with glee as his female partner sighed. The annoyed look was back.

She waved him off, just as the Pokémon in front of them were slowing to a stop. "Screw what I said – I'll see you in Heaven."

"W-w-wh-" Chase spluttered, his words directed at Mel, but his eyes locked onto the Ursaring's as it narrowed it's eyes dangerously at him.

The Ursaring practically towered over both trainers as it growled lowly, it's stomps shaking the ground beneath them as it stalked forward. A Golbat behind it snickered, flapping it's wings, as if it was waving a "good-bye" to the two trainers.

Melissa glared at the mocking Golbat, not really caring, but she couldn't really stand anything stuck up. "Oh, shut it, you,"

Apparently the fuming bear only a mere feet away assumed the comment was directed at him, which only added fuel to the fire. With a loud roar, it swiped a large paw at the both of them.

Seeing as it'd be a good time to do so, Mel's Houndoom acted fast. He tackled both his trainer and her friend into an almost unnoticeable alcove to their left, tumbling in after them as the Ursaring's paw hit the rock wall that they were standing in front of moments before.

The last thing Mel remembered before blacking out was a loud roar and an also unconscious Chase rolling on top and over her.

* * *

><p>"So, Collin, see anything yet?" Briana's brown eyes glanced at an unusually quiet Collin, who shook his head but smiled widely.<p>

Briana just smiled back, an uneasy feeling ticking in the back of her mind, though. It was unlike Collin to be so quiet, but maybe he was just getting tired? She mentally shook her head, clearing her thoughts when they hit another path leading into lower levels of the cave, Collin walking close behind her with the two Fire-types walking in front of both of them.

Flare, Collin's Fire-type, was a little wary of his trainer. There was just something off about him.., he couldn't really place his paw on it, but it was just out of place and out of the ordinary for Collin not to talk. So, Flare decided to do something unexpected.

Letting out a small cry of "Meleon!", he waddled backwards, to Collin at the back of the line and tugged on his swim trunks.

Collin blinked, looking down at his Charmeleon and once again smiled.

Then, without warning, Flare lowered his head, sinking his teeth into Collin's shin, earning a high pitched howl from the green haired teen, that didn't.., sound like him at all.

Briana whirled around, her face etched with shock as she witnessed Collin trying to pry Flare's fangs out of his now bleeding shin. "C-Collin! Are you okay?" She rushed over to help, trying to coax Flare off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come.., on.., Flare..," The brunette grunted, trying to get Flare's claws off of Collin's shin, which were deeply imbedded into his skin as he kept hissing. "He's.., your trainer.., what's gotten.., into.., you..?"

Upon hearing the "he's your trainer" sentence, Flare immediately let go, a narrowed glare shot at Briana. He stomped his foot once, balling up his paws and let out a hiss of disagreement. "Meleon, char! Charmeleon!" He pointed one of his claws at Collin, who was wincing in pain and trying to wipe off the trickles of blood from his ankle, but only smearing it on his leg in a clumsy manner.

Briana's eyebrows creased in confusion as Flare continued throwing a tantrum, flicks of his flames coming from his nostrils as her Quilava stared. Of course, Quilava understood what Flare was saying. He just couldn't believe what Flare was insisting, though.

But just as fast as he got injured, Collin recovered quickly, wiping his hand on his swim trunks, then smiling calmly at the Pokémon and Briana. A murderous glint was in his eyes as he glanced at the glaring Kanto Pokémon, unseen by the two others.

"I.., guess since you're okay now, we can keep going?" Briana suggested, sounding uncertain. She was slightly unsure what to do since Collin's ankle was still bleeding.

A calm smile was enough for her to assume they could continue. With one last glance behind her, Briana turned around, walking down the path once more. Her Quilava decided to walk in front of her like before, to light the way.

Collin watched as the trainer and her Pokémon walked quite a few ways away before grabbing Flare by the tail, making the lizard hiss in surprise. An inhuman snicker erupted from the boy's mouth, sounding all too like a Ghost-type as he held the lizard up by his tail, swinging him slowly, back and forth like a pendulum.

* * *

><p>"This goes on forever..," complained Black as he walked down the fifth tunnel he'd been through that day, Blow Torch still on his back as they walked.<p>

It had been at least forty-five minutes since they were separated from Sammy, and so far they haven't found any way to get down to where she had fallen, though they tried. Beads of sweat trailed down both Pokémon and trainer from the endless walking.

"Char..," whimpered Blow Torch, poking Black in the shoulder. He was starting to sound weaker. Not only that, he was feeling weaker as well.

Black glanced over his shoulder at his partner, noticing the flame on his tail flickering dangerously. "Buddy, you wanna take a rest?"

The Charmander nodded with little strength, closing his eyes as Black bent down to let Blow Torch off. Once done, he picked up the little lizard in his arms and perched himself on a large rock.

He let out a sigh as Blow Torch's breathing grew slower, indicating he had tired himself out into a slumber as Black patted his stomach for a moment. Truth be told, he was worried about the girl he had known only a few hours before and learned a little bit more about her, since she was his partner in the challenge, but that didn't shake the thought from his brain that something had gone wrong with her – 'No, Black, snap out of it. She'll be fine,' he shook his head, shaking the thought from his brain.

Though, Black shaking his head wasn't what snapped him out of his wandering thoughts. A loud "thump" that sounded distant in the tunnel did.

Black stood up, his swim trunks wrinkling slightly as he did, Blow Torch still in his arms as he walked towards the sound, slowly and quietly. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see squat since his flashlight had long lost it's battery, as well as Blow Torch being asleep, which providing him no light besides the ones from the Illumise and Volbeats buzzing outside. Sadly, they were too far away to provide light that would help him see that far.

From what he could see, though, as he gradually got farther down the tunnel, was a medium sized figure moving aside rocks and debris – wait, what? Who would be doing that in a cave at this time of night?

"What the heck..?" muttered Black as he blinked his brown eyes, squinting try and get a better look at the stranger.

What he spotted wasn't a person, but a Pokémon. But not just any Pokémon.., what would a Gurrdurr be doing in a cave this far away from where they could be found? Black lived in Nuvema Town before coming to Unova Academy, so he had his fair share of where some species of Pokémon were found, and Gurrdurr were definitely not found in caves on beaches.

"I'm probably hallucinating," Using one of his hands and cradling his Charmander in one hand, he rubbed his brown eyes before blinking then. "What the..? .., heh, I probably was hallucinating,"

When he had finished rubbing his eyes, he noticed whatever he had seen had disappeared out of thin air, which left a slight uneasy feeling in his stomach as he began walking back to the rock he had sat on earlier. It surprised him to see that the rock had disappeared.., was he lost?

He turned around, trying to see some sort of landmark – anything to prove he was where he was before, but to no avail. "Awh, crap. This isn't good..,"

To sum up his situation, he was potentially lost with barely any light to him help, he lost his partner and he had no way of knowing where to go next.

"This sucks nuggets..," Black was irritated to the extreme, just walking down the path with no other choice. What was a guy supposed to do with no way to know where to go? What made this damp situation worse was when he happened to come across three paths.

"Are you freaking kidding me?.., Oh, screw it," muttering a profanity under his breath, he decided to head straight to the middle path, not really caring where he went as long as he could find the stone and get out of there.

Too bad for him, the moment he stepped into the entrance of a path, he tripped on a thinly placed wire, falling onto his stomach but quick to shield Blow Torch from harm as he scraped his left arm. The wire apparently triggered a sudden block for the path, since rocks of all sorts of sizes covered the entrance and exit of the middle path, to Black's discomfort.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>"I've decided we should split up," declared Adam, stopping in front of the entrance to the Western Cave.<p>

"And why would we do that? What if something really did happen to them?" Rosalie was using logic, an eyebrow raised in mock curiosity as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Pft," He waved her off with his right hand, ready to provide an explanation. "Because we'd cover more ground. Plus, I've got our pairs figured out,"

Alexis raised her hand calmly, an uneasy look on her face. "Um.., Not to burst your bubble or the sort, Adam, but there are five of us..,-"

"Not quite!" An almost too calm voice spoke out, making the group spin around in surprise. Adam was the most shocked out of the group of five, sputtering as he witnessed Archer walk over, a smirk lighting up his face.

"Thought you guys could get away, huh? Not really," He walked over, his hands in his swim trunk pockets as Daniel raised his eyebrows at him, along with Riley.

"What're you doing here, Archer? I thought you were heading back to the academy?" Riley asked with slight suspicion as his smirk grew into a smile.

Archer crossed his arms, easily answering her question without hesitation. "Nope. I just waited 'till I saw you guys leave before leaving Dougan in charge when he came back with Maikee and just followed you guys here."

"But-..,"

"He wasn't alone, though. Even our dorm leader can't tell if he has Cobalion kids following him or not, sheesh..," an amused Kenneth laughed with Evelyn trailing beside him as Archer turned around, blinking in slight surprise.

"Hiya!" Evelyn waved, her smile growing as she noticed her friends. "We didn't want to be left out of the party, so we decided to join!"

"It was her idea," Kenneth pointed to his left, where Evelyn was giggling.

Archer crossed his arms, a frown replacing his smile quickly. "And what makes you think I won't tell Headmaster Juniper and get you both suspended," He then pointed at Adam's group. "and all of you as well?"

"Easy!" Evelyn piped up. "Because no one likes a tattle-tail!"

The ensued a facepalm from Rosalie and Daniel before Archer spoke, sighing in defeat. "I suppose so.., whatever. I'll let it slip _this_ time. Next time it's dorm cleanups for all of you. And I mean all of you." He smiled once more when disagreeing groans came from everyone else besides happy Evelyn. "And I'll be deciding the pairs, sorry Adam."

"Meh," He shrugged, not really caring.

"Alright! Daniel and Riley, you two are paired up and going to head to the Western Cave," Archer pointed to the pair, to spot out of the corner of his eye Riley, who hugged Daniel's arm out of glee.., not that he minded.

"Next up, Adam and Rosalie are going to the Southern Cave, since I trust you two will get along.., right?" A calm smile took over his face as Rosalie 'tch'ed, glaring at Adam who laughed nervously.

Archer nodded before pointing his thumb at Alexis, who was on his left. "And last but not least, I'll be going with Alexis, Kenneth and Evelyn to the Eastern Cave to search for my dorm members. Agreed?"

"Yes, 'boss'," muttered Rosalie under her breath, not too happy with being paired with the energetic mechanic. Oh well, at least she'd have her Honchkrow with her to peck out his brains if anything were the happen.

"What was that Rosalie? You're offering to clean up the lunch hall after the first week of school?" Archer heard her crystal clear, but put his hand behind his ear in an attempt to "hear her better", grinning.

"Uh, no..," She shrunk back meekly, not liking the mental image of her having to scrub up the lunch hall after a food fight or something.., not that she was one to back off of something like that or to someone like Archer. She just didn't want to do something she didn't deserve.

Adam noticed her sudden withdrawal from Archer and snickered under his breath while she shot him a glare that would've knocked anyone dead. Now it was his turn to retreat.

"Alright, since it's agreed," Archer smiled, giving everyone a (cheesy) thumbs up. "Let's get going,"

Everyone let out an "okay!" before splitting up.., until Archer stopped them one last time.

"And, guys, if anything happens, don't be afraid to let out your Pokémon to call for help or scream like sissies.., that's all," He waved over his shoulder, leaving towards the Western cave as Rosalie shot Archer a glare behind his back. She stalked off ahead of Adam, irritated. Guess he'd have to catch up on his own..,

* * *

><p>Chase had woken up long before Melissa, a throbbing pain in the side of his head as he surveyed the area around them. Her Houndoom was already awake, keeping guard over the two as he glared at the entrance to the alcove. Luckily, it was too small for any of the Pokémon before to enter, so they were safe.., for the time being.<p>

Though, when Chase woke up right away, he hadn't noticed he had been sleeping on Mel, his head resting on the nape of her neck before blinking a few times. It took him a few minutes after looking around to actually comprehend what he had done a few minutes ago. "Wha-.., OH GOD," He scrambled off of her, face burning red as Mel's Houndoom shot him an unamused look.

Gengore, who had floated back to the group after exploring the cave, had snickered upon seeing his trainer's flushed expression. In return, Chase narrowed his eyes at his Ghost-type before turning to check on Mel.

He grabbed both of her shoulders, shaking her with gentle ease. "Mel.., pst, Melly-Mel! Wake up!..," That didn't quite work, though. There was some dried blood flecked across her forehead, which Chase took notice to.

He looked around for some source of water, but not finding any (and prayed to Arceus she wouldn't not kill him for what he was about to do), licked his thumb and rubbed the dried blood off, trying not to hurt her. She didn't stir, like before, which worried him slightly.

What worried him more was the possibility she could keep bleeding, so he did what he could think of: ripping half of the left side of his swim trunks and wrapping it around her forehead as a makeshift bandage.

Houndoom trotted over, setting himself down next to Chase as he watched what he was doing to his trainer. He cocked his head to the side once the teenager finished tying it tightly, dusting his hands off as he criss-crossed his legs. He glanced to the side, seeing the Houndoom.

Chase patted Houndoom on the head, to which Houndoom blinked in confusion. "I know you're worried, but don't worry! She's going to be fine," He grinned down at Houndoom, who seemed to relax a bit before nuzzling Chase's hand once.

"Glad you trust me now!" He smiled gently, patting him on the head once more before turning to his Ghastly. "So, Gengore, did you find anything yet?"

The ball of gas shook his head, frowning. He floated in a circle, probably indicating he went around the whole cave, but found nothing. Chase nodded, understanding Gengore's gesture. He stood up, brushing off what was left of his swim trunks, but had to duck because of the low ceiling in the alcove.

Chase glanced up, almost getting poked in the eye with a stumpy stalagmite, deciding it was better to sit back down. "Jeez, this is a lovely place, isn't it?" He mused, squinting his eyes towards the back of the cave. He noticed something.., shiny?

"No freaking way!" he exclaimed under his breath, so has to not wake Mel. Crawling his way past Houndoom, his right hand reached out to dig into a small mound of dirt, closing itself around a solid, almost crystal-like object.

"Yes! Yes!" He couldn't resist the urge to cry out when he pulled a Fire Stone from the mound, wiping the dirt off of it and grinning widely. "We found the stone!"

A groan behind him turned his attention away from the prize. Melissa had woken up, her hand to her forehead as she slowly sat up.

It took her a few moments to finally be able to see, but she seemed like her old self nonetheless. ".., Don't tell me. You found the st-"

"Wah! Mel! You're not supposed to be up!" Chase flailed his arms, crawling back over to her to gently lay her back down onto the ground, which she wasn't too pleased about.

An annoyed look crossed her face once again, but she winced, holding her forehead. "Dear Arceus, my forehead hurts..,"

"That's because you hit your head when we tumbled in here," he answered for her simply, then pointed at his torn swim trunks. "I also made you a makeshift bandage!"

The disgusted look on her face was enough to make Chase chuckle and then grin. "Don't worry. They're clean. Other than that, I'm pretty sure you stopped bleeding, Melly-kins!"

".., Please, no more nicknames before my brain explodes with a migraine."

"Sure~"

".., That was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

Resisting the urge to facepalm once more, Mel held up her hand. "Hey, c'mere.., I wanna see the stone,"

"Sure! No problem!" He scooted over with ease, handing the stone to Mel, which she held in her hand for a bit before giving it back to Chase. ".., I can't believe we went through all this trouble to find that stupid thing..,"

"I'll have to agree with you, but, look at it this way!" He hummed to himself cheerfully, grinning at her.

"What is "this way"?"

"We get to be alone with each other – minus our Pokémon – for at least half a day!"

".., Shoot me now. Please."

* * *

><p>Every now and then, Briana had requested a rest. She was surprised Collin was getting along fine, with an injured ankle. Even her Quilava was growing tired, needing to take a small nap as his trainer and her friend sat down.<p>

"Are you seriously not tired yet, Collin?" Briana was currently stroking Quilava's fur as she talked, her legs feeling wobbly even though she was sitting down.

Once again, Collin didn't say a word, just shaking his head and smiling.

"Oh.., wait, where's Flare?" She came to a sudden realization, probably being too tired to full notice earlier.., it was strange for the Charmeleon to be separated from his trainer, though. Everything seemed odd to Briana since an hour ago.

Collin gave a shrug, a signal that he had no clue. Briana found that even odder, since Collin usually would worry about what happened to his trusted Pokémon. Why would he not care right now? She figured something was up..,

"Hey, Collin?"

Collin cocked his head in her direction, blinking.

"Does your throat hurt? Is that why you aren't talking?"

He paused, taking a moment to think before nodding energetically, smiling.

"Ah.., I see..," She decided it'd be best to leave the conversation at that. Though, it was really off to see someone so.., happy about losing their voice or their throat hurting.

Everything was quiet for a matter of ten minutes. Collin was just glancing around, not really looking Briana in the eye. Briana, on the other hand, was staring at him intently before gently picking up her Quilava and standing up.

"Guess we should keep going," She was already walking ahead of Collin before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Blinking, Briana turned around to see her friend shaking his head.

"Huh? Why not?" Now she was completely confused.

Collin pointed to his ankle, to which he made a face of pain. Guess his ankle was hurting.

"Oh.., okay.., maybe a few more minutes," Briana sat back down, the feeling still not shaking from her gut as Collin gently rubbed his wound – wait.., did it get smaller from the last time she saw it? What the heck?

"Um.., Collin..?" Her voice was shaking – quivering, almost, out of some fear.

He blinked, looking up to see Briana pointed at his ankle. "Did.., did the wound get smaller from before?"

He shrugged, smiling gently. Collin looked as if he was trying to reassure her, stretching his hand to pat her's across from him.

Briana found herself smiling a bit. Maybe his throat hurting was the case.., nothing to worry about. So, after another five minutes, she got up again. "Now it's time to get going,"

Collin nodded, following her silently – almost like a ghost.

Like before, she was walking in front of Collin, which meant she couldn't see anything that was going on behind her. Her Quilava was sound asleep in her arms, totally unaware of anything that was happening.

Little did the brunette know, though, was Collin was glaring at the back of her head. Why? No one other than silent Collin would know, but his glare seemed almost.., blood thirsty. It didn't take him long for his right hand to slowly reach for the back of her neck, almost enclosing itself around it before she happened to turn around. They were at two different paths again.

With speed, Collin interlaced his fingers behind his back and smiled, trying to seem innocent as Briana asked a question. "Left or right tunnel?"

He stepped forward to get a better look at the tunnels, taking a second or two before actually pointing at the right path. Then, he ushered her forward, still smiling.

Briana found herself laughing at how much he was rushing. "Okay, okay. We're going," Turning around, she started down the path with Collin falling in step.

But, quite unfortunately, it gave him a perfect and 100% to grab her throat this time, squeezing. She let out a sharp gasp, her Quilava falling out of her arms and landing on the cave floor with a "thump". Briana's hands flew to the strangely _strong_ grip that was holding her throat. She knew Collin had arm strength, but this much was.., too super human.

"C-Collin?" she choked out, her voice slightly rasped as he slowly raised her off of the ground, inch by inch. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him grinning – wait, why were his eyes yellow and not the usual blue..?

His grip seemed to tighten as she tried to talk again, cutting off air she could get as her vision slowly faded to black. Collin's arm seemed to blowing an ominous pink color by then, though Briana couldn't see it – not from where she was standing.., or hanging.

Before blacking out, she remembered hearing a snicker or laugh of sorts – one that belonged to a.., Ghost-type?

"A.., Mis..," She had blacked out before finishing her sentence, the world blurring and growing dark. Ever so dark..,

* * *

><p>Ombra was currently nuding his nuzzle against Sammy's leg, urging her to walk faster. He was easily growing bored with the scenery never transitioning, always staying bland with dark cave walls and rocks.<p>

"Alright, alright, calm down! We're getting there, silly." Sammy held up her hands, a smile on her face as Ombra stopped, blinking up at her.

"See? There's even a path leading up towards here.., I think." Actually, she couldn't really see. Sammy had unfortunately lost her glasses earlier, a few minutes after she fell down the hole. It was a pain in a butt for her to squint every time she tried to see something. Ombra pushing her was just his way of trying to help her.., sort of. That and he just wanted to play.

Though, there really was a path up ahead – just not one leading upwards. This path was actually leading downwards. What was odd about it was that it didn't seem to be a naturally dug path. It had .., concrete stairs leading lower and lower into the cave. The path, from a close up look, would've seemed as though it was made at least during that day – no sooner, no later.

Ombra didn't seem too pleased with her choice of walking forward and down, though. Unfortunately for the both of them, he made the mistake of nudging her a bit _too_ far.

"Oh, cr-" Sammy couldn't even finish her sentence before taking a tumble down the long flight of stairs, Ombra staring as she went down before bounding after her. And might I say taking a fall down stairs it not something you'd want to do in a cave, let alone without being able to see anything.

It didn't take her too long before she ended up on solid ground, though, letting out a groan of pain. What she fell on was unusual, though. Was it.., carpet?

Blinking her caramel colored eyes, Sammy let her hands grip onto the material of what did turn out to be carpet, sitting up when Ombra knocked her back down with a bark.

"Ow.., yeah, thanks buddy,"

"Yena!"

Sammy twitched, moving Ombra off of her to sit up again. "Woah..," What she saw surprised her. It wasn't a cave, but a room of sorts. Torches lit up the room on each side, while a large, almost throne-like chair centered the room across from her. She looked down to see a long carpet, leading towards the chair like a red carpet, inviting the person who walked on it down a road of authority to the chair.

That's what freaked her out, but intrigued her at the same time. "This is.., weird," Sammy stood up, brushing her bikini bottom off before walking over slowly towards the chair. She outstretched her hand, letting her fingers brush over the material of it – velvet.

"This feels like dad's chair at home..," she mused with curiosity, about to sit down before tensing up at the feeling of two arms wrapping around her waist, dragging her away from the chair.

"Haven't you learned before, Sammy, that touching things that aren't yours is _bad?_ Against the rules?" A deep chuckle came from the figure that was leaning against her back, their head resting on her shoulder as she slowly turned around to glance at the figure.

".., Ch-.., Christopher?"

"Hello, my rabbit. Long time no see, isn't it? – Oh.., you still have these?" His gloved hand trailed over her back, earning a shiver as he touched almost nonexistent scars.

"Well, no shit! You gave them to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN.<strong>

**What have I done? XD I WENT OVER 6,000 WORDS. THAT'S WHAT. [/feels so accomplished]. I'm so, so sorry for such a late update! Feel free to impale me with sporks or the like.**

**Well, many unanswered questions.., sort of.**

**How does Sammy know Chris? How did he give her those scars? What's going to happen to Briana? Where'd Flare go? Will Mel die of annoyance before Daniel and Riley get there?**

**All shall be answered in the next chapter~**

**Though, I'm taking character abuse a tad far, no? xD And no! No one's going to die.., yet. Ohoho. [/shot]**


	12. Newer Update

Er, hey guys, Tarts here!

.. I had said I was going to update, a few months ago~ .. And I'm really sorry, that I haven't had that chance to, for now. School work's been piling up so much, along with clubs and priorities and such, but I do have you know, that I AM slowly, slowly updating it [along with having to work with Spanish homework, eck]. But, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, and I'll get some chapters done, soon.

This also goes with my other story/ies as well.

But, I hope you all are doing well, and thanks for all your support and concern again, guys. I hope to not disappoint you all with such slow updates! And, I hope you're all doing well!

Until soon, then; I'm about halfway done with the next UA chapter, as well as slowly working on the next Paper Hearts one as well. And, maybe, publishing a new, short story, or so.

- CoffeeTarts


End file.
